Divine Strength
by Emerald Divinity
Summary: A prophecy was made. The people are gathered into this play. Death. Loneliness. Happiness. Love. The choice of the future is there. What will they choose? Will they defy the hands the prophets gave them? Hiatus
1. The Destined

**Disclaimer:**I don't own CardCaptor Sakura **at all**. Nope, nope, and nope. CLAMP does, and I love them for it. This is purely a girl's whimsical whim that I started this so yup Enjoy!

**Begin: Nothing is the same in this world. Nothing will be now. Everything changes. Starting now.**

* * *

One day, the prophets declare the gods of this world shall help us, yet tragic befalls of these wonders; if they aren't careful the punishment is irreversible…

_The world shall one day see its saviors_

_Without ever knowing them_

_Bonding fast, time's running_

_Events will befall, with skills cunning_

_Night as dark as so_

_Shall reign a new territory_

_The love must ring true_

_With similar powered hues_

_  
_

_Befall among these most observant_

_Deadly diseases of old yet new_

_And to those, the heart feels contented_

_The wills shall not be easily relented_

_Destiny's hand shall put Fate to test_

_Magic and feelings run amok_

_Let they figure themselves out lest_

_Everything shall never rest_

_Humans, gods, magic_

_Creatures, realms, worlds_

_All shall be involve_

_Their minds shall evolve_

_Hell hath no fury_

_Fiery, black disposition_

_Wanting, claiming_

_Never knowing, but has been taming_

_Ambience of blossoms_

_Joyful, happiness_

_Never knowing, always seeking_

_Will reveal more than a peeking_

_The strongest of all_

_Shall never experience the power_

_Before the worst may fall_

_Let their strength stand tall  
_

_Death will be punishment_

_If the gods are not fit_

_Physically, mentally within their soul_

_If not- they shall pay a heavy toll_

_

* * *

_

"Tomoyo-chan, Tomoyo-chan!!" Soft, amber brown hair floated through the sky as a petite girl did a somersault in the air, landing precariously back on the solid ground in front of a swooning girl carrying a camcorder, grinning maniacally.

"Careful, Sakura-chan, don't want an injury on the first day back of our last year in middle school now do we? But, that was perfect! Going for cheerleading again?" a soft voice chastised the other girl now bashfully dusting herself off.

Said girl, Sakura, thought about it and replied, "I guess so! Hey, did you hear from Chiharu-chan? We're getting new transfer students! Yamazaki-kun said that they were from Hong Kong!"

Tomoyo laughed a tinkling laughed as she raised her camcorder back in front of her to tape Sakura, "Should you really believe Yamazaki-kun?"

Sakura pouted, "Geez, of course I can!" her emerald green eyes continued to shone excitement, "We'll get to have new friends! What do you think they'll be like, Tomoyo-chan?"

"Charming and dashingly handsome, my fair ladies."

**_

* * *

_**

_Earlier……_

A click of a footstep was heard as the passengers rolled by.

"Well, hello Japan," commented a suave voice under shaded glasses, a mischievous smile upon the face of a young man who was carrying a briefcase, "What do you think, Syaoran?" He turned to his broody companion, who had all but happiness etched in his face.

His friend, apparently Syaoran, just grunted fiercely, "Why do youhave to be in this dreadful Japan as well, Hiiragizawa?" He continued walking on, setting a brisk stride to follow.

The said male followed with a sardonic chuckle, "My, my cute lil' descendant, a bit moody today aren't we? We've known each other for so long; why not call me by my first name eh? E-ri-ol."

Syaoran suddenly stopped and turned around, knocking Eriol from his pace, "Don't think so. On the same note, I am your cousin, not your freaking descendant. Unless you want to be considered an ancestor, you old man."

Eriol mockingly winced, "Touché, my friend." They continued on their way as Syaoran complained,

"Tell me, why do we have to go to school, the minute we get off of the darn airplane? Why am I stuck with you? And why on earth are we in Japan?!" he tried to take a calming breath from his anger of it all. _My mother doesn't know when to quit!_

"You know the reason," Eriol turned serious as he replied, "is to find_ them_."

**_

* * *

_**

**_In Hong Kong…._**

"I want Xiao Lang back!!" a sobbing girl wailed into the chest of a boy her age, who looked quite ruffled.

He tried to comfort her, by patting her on the back, "Mei-chan, it's okay, cousin Syaoran will come back soon; he hated the idea in the first place." _Why is it always about Xiao Lang this, or Syaoran that?_The girl in his arms sniffled, stopping her tears. Then she gave a watery smile to the comforting boy, "Thanks Ryu."_Then again, thanks for going to Japan, Syaoran._ "You're always there for me." She gave him a hug; Ryu's cheeks were stained red_, I owe you one, Syaoran._

"…So, let's go to Japan too!" Ryu woke from his musings.

At his puzzled look, the girl explained again, her ruby eyes glittering with happiness, "Since Syaoran won't be coming back to us for a while for Aunt Yelan, let's go visit him there!" Her eyes turned darker as she added silently in her thoughts_, and I'm watching out for any little girl who dare bask in Syaoran's light with him, only I should have that privilege!_

Ryu's face was a face to behold; shock had paralyzed his system._Go to Japan? Where Syaoran is? But… I like you Meiling! Not Syaoran and definitely not anyone else! Calm down, Ryu Ling Li of the Li Clan, shall not lose my one-and-only! _With a calm façade, he spoke, "But so soon?" he grip around her waist tightened slightly without Meiling's notice, "Cousin has just barely arrived in Japan, no doubt he'll need some time to adjust and relax in the new world he was thrust in. I'm sure after a year, he'll be fine."

As calm and sound the argument was, Meiling cried out in despair, "But what if some snobby, preppy little girl comes and tries to take Syaoran away?"

"Syaoran's strong, you know that, besides, this is a time where you can improve your skills and impress Xiao Lang when we arrive next year."

Meiling looked up into Ryu's eyes, her eyes sparkling with disbelief, "You'll come with me? Thank you so much Ryu!" Again, her arms encircled Ryu's body as she hugged him joyfully.

_Within that year, I must convey my feelings for her and show her whose heart she has already taken…_

_

* * *

_

**End (of Chapter): What begins shall shake up both this world and the next. Anything will can change the future. But will it?**


	2. The Introducing

**Disclaimer:**Card Captor Sakura will never belong to me... but how I can dream of the stories to tell!

**Begin:** **Where** **there is a world, there is always evil. But, where there is evil, there is always good.**

* * *

Evil laughter was heard, echoing through the room.

_The world would one day see its saviors_

"Never. The Eternities have run near out. I shall be the one to set the curse aflame from these wretched people I must call family. One day, I will be free!" cried out the voice from where the laughter was heard.

_Night as dark as so_

_Shall reign a new territory_

"The light of night shall guide me," the voice called out again, the voice of a male gone mad, "Nothing will stop me; my freedom is now within my grasp!" a dark sizzle was heard, "My chance to obliterate these 'saviors' will come in time…" you could hear the oozingly nasty grin on his face, "and I shall rule this world as well as the realms of those who think of nothing but themselves."

He continued, quieting to an eviler whisper, "Both may have shunned me and my kind, but no more! They shall bow before me!" Arms were raised in his mind's eye of victory ahead.

* * *

"Why are you still hanging around me, Hiiragizawa?!" cried out a frustrated Syaoran, as he fixed his school tie.

Eriol merely grinned, "My dear descendant, I attend the same school as you," Eriol's click of his shoes were starting to annoy Syaoran, as well as his irritating gentleman smile. And his glasses, which hid his eyes if he angles it correctly in the sun. And his pale skin. And his attitude of being a superior being of gentleness. And his face; he wanted to punch stupid Hiirigizawa's face. Bad.

Instead, he turned his face ahead, and continued stomping to his new "school". _I don't see why mother sent me here for "training" and "searching". It's useless! What else could I possibly learn in martial arts and magic? Eriol is may be superior in magic, but I can defend myself against 20 grown men from the Li Clan!_ Suddenly, he felt Eriol's presence stop and heard a signal for him to stop. He glanced back, with confusion and anger etched in his face to see Eriol tilt his head forward to the left.

Just in time, he saw a girl flipped a fantastic somersault in front of another girl who was holding a camcorder. He heard, "Tomoyo-chan! Tomoyo-chan!" He started forward slightly, not wanting to eavesdrop, but the girl's sparkly voice enticed him to see why she was so excited.

Eriol just smirked softly as he too continued forward, for listening purposes. Syaoran was entranced at the girls apparently, especially the auburn-haired one, who did a wonderful job of a somersault. _Ah, what I wouldn't do for a camera right now._ Observing quietly, he noticed the other girl, a soft, gentle creature was carrying a camcorder in her hand.

"… We're getting new transfer students!" a tinkling laugh was heard from the gentle girl at the emerald-eyed one's outburst. Apparently, they were talking about them. Glancing back, he saw Syaoran's still-in-trance gaze.

_Perfect._

"We'll get to have new friends! What do you think they'll be like, Tomoyo-chan?" _Hits the spot; I see the fair lady is called 'Tomoyo'. _Eriol stepped up to bat.

"Charming and dashingly handsome, my fair ladies."

* * *

Tomoyo's whole body snapped in the suave voice's direction. Before them stood two gentlemen wearing their school uniform. _Are these… the transfer students?_

One of them was staring at the one who had spoken, apparently he was sound speechless. Tomoyo slightly twitched in a giggling state; it seemed like his face never used surprise or the like. She looked to see how Sakura fared. Her shock must have worn off because she had a look of pure confusion on her face as well as the tilt of her head to indicate that. _Ah, the cuteness is too bright! Sakura-chan is the epitome of cuteness!_

Turning back, she observed the boy who spoke. Glasses hid his eyes for the sun shone on them, but he was of good build and seemed the perfect gentleman. He was grinning a familiar grin to her. _Where have I seen that smile before?_Not pondering that fact that it might be that smile she uses on Sakura, she inquired quietly but strongly, "You are?" Her hands gripped her camcorder slightly tighter, nearer to her chest.

Seeing the doe like creature that they called a girl tense, Eriol stopped staring at her curious, wandering violet orbs. He bowed low in apology, "My sincere apologies fair maidens," he did not forget to include the girl that held Syaoran's interest,"but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation, and I just couldn't stop myself from giving you my opinion- albeit it is a tad biased, forgive me."

Again, he heard that bell-like laugh, "Ah, I see. May I be so bold to ask for you names?" Her free hand- now relaxed- motioning to the amber-eyed boy. Sakura added quickly with a bright smile, "Please!" The smile was carried on to Eriol when he replied, "I'm Hiirigazawa, Eriol of the third years, as well as-"

"Li Syaoran, third year, and cousin to this bizarre man," Syaoran cutted Eriol off, but to no avail as Eriol continued, "-Syaoran, my cute little descendant." Syaoran shot a glare in his direction. Soft giggling was heard. To recover, Syaoran quickly commented, "And you girls?"

"Daidouji Tomoyo, third year," replied Tomoyo quickly, whose camcorder was recording every scene transpiring. _These two are almost as interesting as dear Sakura-chan!_

"Kinomoto Sakura, also third year," giggled Sakura. _They're funny! I can't wait to get to know them!_ "Do you happen to be the new transfer students?" she asked as her laughter subsided.

"Would you be our lovely guides today, Kinomoto-san, Daidouji-san?" questioned Eriol, staring into their eyes. _What strange auras flame in their eyes… They are different from regular humans._Syaoran observe this as well, as he was entranced within Sakura's green emerald orbs.

"If you'll like it, we'll show you around," Sakura spoke, taking the boys away from their thoughts and speaking for both herself and Tomoyo. She motioned her hand toward the school, "C'mon!"

Tomoyo followed, _Hiiragizawa-san and Li-san seem different, more in tune with the world. Why are they here? Hmm…._Her thoughts trailed off as she followed Sakura, camcorder straight at her.

_What will this year entail?_

_Who are these two young ladies?_

_Is this part of our search? No, they couldn't be… could they?_

* * *

**End: The end of one chapter closes, yet another door opens toward an even more surprising one.**

**R.ead  
E.valuate  
V.iew  
I.ntellectually  
E.steemed  
W.e the People of Constructive Critism**

**Okay, that was weird honestly, but please, I hope you enjoy!**


	3. The Tension

**Disclaimer:**CLAMP owns Card Captor Sakura... not me. But, alas I have this wonderful story!

**Begin: When Humpty and Dumpty fall down, there's bound to be mishap. And gossip.**

* * *

_Is this part of our search? No, they couldn't be… could they?_

* * *

Syaoran snapped to his attention. After dazing staring at the girl, who he now knows as Kinomoto Sakura, he returned to his regular self. _There's just something about her and her friend. They seem familiar, way too familiar._

Currently, said girls were giving Syaoran and Eriol, the grand tour of the middle school branch of Hikari no Kiseki Academy, the illustrious school for all foreign exchange students as well as the hard working students of Kyoto. Finally, they stopped in front of a door labeled, Office.

"Did you pick up your schedules?" chirped Sakura happily as she chose that moment to open the door and go through it, leaving the others outside.

Eriol shook his head, "Would the schedule of classes be dependent on the teacher or student moving?"

Tomoyo smiled gently as she answered, "Hikari no Kiseki was meant for anybody to come here, so to make it easier for the foreign exchange students, we have language supplement classes, though that doesn't answer your question, does it?" she chuckled as she continued, "Basically the school year follows Japan's way, but we now only have five days of school instead of six. The sixth day is cram school, if you don't or do have it after school, but it's better to take it after and during Saturdays. The schedules here are quite confusing though. Your first period is your homeroom teacher, but he also stays there while we move onto our next classes. Depending on what subjects the teacher teaches with what room he or she uses and when you have that subject, you'll either move around or stay," she paused for a second, making sure they understood.

"So, your schedule is vitally important. On it should be a column for move or stay, you check it off as your first day is progressing. By some miracle, we have all the students move to their classes during the same period and only teachers move between classes in different periods. I know it sounds quite difficult, but this school is designed for both Japanese standards and foreign countries like the United States."

Syaoran broke in with a brisk voice, "I see. What are the activities besides the academics, Daidouji-san?"

"There are all kinds of sports!" the bubbly voice of Sakura interrupts as she exits the office building; she hands both Syaoran and Eriol a slip of paper with a smile, "and bunches of clubs! Like for myself, I am in cheerleading and track usually, and then I just help other clubs if they need it!" She pointed to the slips with one finger, "Those are your schedules; I hope you're in the same class as us!"

Tomoyo asked with an inquisitive look, "Perchance, do you know which classes you have already, Hiiragizawa-san?" She had seen him smirk mischievously.

_Good observant, skills, Lavender Lily. _Already, he concocted a nickname for this quiet, gentle lady-girl. He shook his head as he said, "No, it was just my dear cousin is very funny you see, " by the time he said this, Syaoran and Sakura were ahead of them, walking somewhat in tense, silent air, "He usually doesn't care much for you beauties bestow upon us lowly men," Tomoyo raised an eyebrow at that, "so it was a shocking surprise to see him staring upon your sweet friend, Kinomoto-san is it?"

Tomoyo nodded an affirmative, "To be honest, Sakura-chan never really cared for you men much except for this one crush she had on her older brother's friend, which died ages ago. Right now though, if it was any of her male friends or new strangers, she would be talking a storm or at least _some_small talk; the air over there," she waved her hand slightly in the direction Syaoran and Sakura were going, keeping a good distance behind with Eriol, "is completely dense, does he do that often?"

Eriol just smiled gentlemanly, "Syaoran can be a bit fierce in his attitude, but I assure you he means no harm, he never really had much contact with such lovely ladies." _Because Meiling always hogged him and his sisters were relentless in their "playing" with him. _he mused, amused at how closed Syaoran's life was.

"You flatter excessively, is that a habit?" Tomoyo commented, laughing inside. They turned a corner.

Eriol kept smiling, "Is videotaping a habit of yours, Daidouji-san?" Tomoyo laughed aloud, "But of course, every moment, Sakura-chan is too cute to _not_be taped!" Suddenly, she stopped and gasped quietly. Eriol, who was staring at her incredulously a moment ago, looked up, he gaped in shock.

With the scene before them, an idea sparked and crossed their mind, leaving them to think about the possibilities of it all.

* * *

Sakura wished she hadn't gone ahead and helped Syaoran get to class. _He seems to hate me!_ she wailed in her mind. She tried talking, but nothing came out when she opened her mouth._ Why does he hate me so? I just wanted to be his friend!_

Once again, she tried talking, "Um, Li-kun, what's your favorite color?"

"Green." It was so quick, she almost didn't catch it. Silence reigned as they continued walking; it was slowly killing Sakura inside. _What else could I possibly say? I don't want to intrude in his life, especially when I barely know him. Plus, he's seems really mad at me for some reason._

_Hm, somehow I have to figure how and why those two girls are so different in aura then what a normal girl should. Meiling has a strong aura as well, but it's slightly different since she doesn't have any strong magical properties… I definitely know my mother and sisters are different, they're part of the Li clan after all…_Syaoran glanced sideways toward Sakura, who was looking a little helpless, _I don't know how to act around her though, she's too joyful and full of happiness, I bet she probably thinks I'm stuck up._Syaoran suddenly started speeding up his pace with his thoughts, leaving Sakura who was startled- absorbed in her own thoughts- and started, "Li-kun, wait--"

Her voice woke him from his thoughts, and he suddenly turned around- as she finally caught up, her hand extended.

_Oh no!_Sakura gaped as she started to fall; she closed her eyes, waiting for the impact.

_Sakura! _Syaoran reached out and embraced her, turning themselves round so he got the impact. He winced. _This is going to hurt tomorrow…_ What he didn't know was his acceptance to her already.

Sakura opened her eyes slowly, and saw herself gazing at amber.

"L-l-li-kun?"

A gasp was heard from above; both heads- who were staring intently at each other- turned fast.

Tomoyo was the one who let the gasp slipped; Eriol just seemed like he saw the world died by a huge rabbit.

* * *

Lights flashed different colors as they all went into a little explosion mix.

"My potion- it shall bring forth a new power of unsolved chemicals! The epitome of mystery; no doctor shall find a cure for it!" the male voice seemed scratchy as he coughed a little in the smoke of his experiment. Laughing so, he continued his concoction.

Then, he grinned maniacally evil, "Let's see what you can do, _Eternities._"

* * *

**End: Jumping to conclusions, sometimes leads to brilliant ideas. Brilliant ideas can go only two ways- disastrously right or excellently wrong.**

**R.abbits  
E.vilness;  
V.illanous  
I.ntriguing  
E.nticing  
W.onder of the World**


	4. The Eternity

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the lovely Card Captor Sakura and such... all belong to the awesomest mangakas CLAMP!!

**DJ Juliettte- **Thanks for your review! Of course being exposed to the fanfiction world and lots of books (I'm an adventurer and romantic at heart XD) can make you be a bit cliché, but that's fine with me! Thanks for loving the story! I did come up with the story idea myself actually, and hopefully it'll be able to pull through to the end. I enjoyed your review XD. Oh yes, on an added note, I know my little character that is "mysterious" for now is a bit… crazy, but he serves another purpose other than seemingly a mad man locked up somewhere… if he is locked up and crazy that is…. Thank you again for your review!

**All-star-dork- **Thanks for your… interesting view on things. There is always something you can comment and criticize about; I just want to know what you guys- the people out there- think and help me improve myself as a writer.

**Begin: Wandering thoughts can be either very helpful or very distracting, then again seeing the otherworldly can do that too.**

* * *

Then, he grinned maniacally evil, "Let's see what you can do, _Eternities._"

* * *

_Stop thinking about Sakura! All Li-kun did was accidental, but why does my face keep blushing?! _Indeed, Sakura's face was a cherry by now; she couldn't stop thinking about their "fall" earlier, and Tomoyo and Eriol caught them. _Breathe, breathe, breathe. Li-kun's amber eyes were so intense though, I couldn't tear my eyes away until Tomoyo's outburst; they seemed like liquid and always swirling… STOP!! No thinking…_

After checking both boys' schedule, they had _all_their classes together, which seemed like a miracle. The first bell rung for homeroom and first period, which they were currently in. They had class 1-3, with Terada-sensei. The four were currently sitting in the back. Nearest to the windows and the farthest was Syaoran with Sakura in front of him who sat to the left of Tomoyo who sat right in front of Eriol. Today seemed to push these four together _immensely_.

"Class, I am your teacher, Terada-sensei, as some of you come to know me," it was true actually. Terada-sensei used to work in the elementary branch were most of these students have been his pupils.

"This shall be your homeroom, as well as the rest of your classes. Apparently, our class was picked for being the only class to not move, since you all are the last years and the first class. Congratulations," Terada-sensei continued. The classes cheered an uproar as most stood or jumped up in joy.

Sakura grinned at the simple pleasure as she looked around the class. Takashi Yamazaki, Naoko Yanagisawa, Rika Sasaki, Chiharu Mihara, Tomoyo Daidouji, as well as the new transfer students who'll hopefully will be friends- Syaoran Li and Eriol Hiiragizawa. All her friends were here, and they get to stay in the same classroom. Beaming, Sakura turned toward Tomoyo beside her, "Aren't we lucky, Tomoyo-chan?"

Tomoyo grinned enigmatically, "Yes, Sakura-chan!" There were a few others like Sakura and Tomoyo, who didn't jump up, though they felt content with the class schedule, "This year will be wonderful, especially with our newfound companions, right, Hiiragizawa-san?" Those two had hit it right off the back. Sakura and Syaoran on the other hand…

* * *

Sakura felt strange. She knew Syaoran was sitting behind her, and she knew that he had to look at the back of her head if he's stares straight, but it felt _unnerving_. Like his fierce gaze was examining her under a microscope, like she was some bug or something.

Syaoran wasn't paying any attention to the noise that was settling down in the class; he was peeking glances at both Sakura and outside, his chin resting on the palm of his hand in the center of the desk.

_Her eyes… so innocent and happy, like her personality. But, something was in them; something familiar- yet I can't describe it. Somehow… they both seem to be part of our search. Why did I call out her name?_

* * *

"Ryu, stand still!" shrieked Meiling. Her body was tense and there was little sweat.

Ryu was cowering behind a tall and big punching bag he was currently holding. _If she wants to be strong, at least let me not be the target for rechanneling her sadness!_Yelan Li, Syaoran's mother had approved of their plan to also be enrolled as transfer students and come visit Syaoran given and year and a day has passed, much to Ryu's chagrin. So, reenergized, Meiling began a fiercer training to show Syaoran of her capability with Ryu's wavering support every step of the day.

Ryu bite his lip as Meiling continued kicking the bag in different spots, _Why couldn't she see what's under her nose?_

Meiling kept at it, punch after powerful punch. Kick after kick, her mind solely resting on Syaoran.

_I'll be there._

* * *

_Hmm… why can't it stop?_ Sakura's thoughts were in overload from today. She plopped herself down on her bed, her uniform still on. Her jacket was open for the shirt and tie to be seen.

_Do I have a fever or something? _She gingerly checked her forehead.

_Sleepy…._

_Where am I? _Sakura found herself surround by black. Suddenly, she saw a figure emerged.

_Tomoyo-chan?_ It was Tomoyo, smiling her graceful smile, _What are you doing here? _Tomoyo's face suddenly turns into an expression of shock and horror. _What is it, Tomoyo-chan? How come I can't speak?_Sakura was right; she couldn't speak, no matter how much she moved her mouth. She saw Tomoyo then point at something from behind.

Too late.

As Sakura spun around, something invisible- or at least non-seeable- was pushed through her abdomen. Sakura could only scream in agony silently; she slumped against the pain, fainted.

* * *

The day had passed by with no incidents other than the rising popularity and gossip of Syaoran and Eriol- the transfer students from Hong Kong. Apparently, some decided to trail after their newfound interest… not so subtly.

Silent Syaoran walked on without even a glare- okay maybe one or two; Enigmatic Eriol just smiled genially and exchanged greetings to those brave ones that surpassed Syaoran's intense nature, not that there weren't many.

Walking back to the apartment building was a drag. Syaoran muttered under his breath, tired of being observed from the girls at school, "I wish Wei was here." Wei, his butler, caretaker, and good friend, wasn't schedule to be here into another week, with the rest of their needed possessions.

"Aunt Yelan, really wanted us to be here as soon as possible," Eriol stated, setting his bag down as they got in the lavish apartment they shared, for now, "For what she didn't say though, it is a bit irritating, not knowing. I suspect it would be more training for us."

"I'm still stuck with you too," moaned Syaoran, collapsing on the couch, "What is mother thinking? We have no idea if we'll even make it if we don't find them! How can they possibly be in Kyoto of all places?"

Eriol raised his eyebrows at his cousin, "You haven't considered the possibilities that it might be them?"

Syaoran grunted as he raised himself to sitting position, "They seem different, but how can we know it's them? Why would they be part of this?"

Eriol just smirked as he too sat down, "Do you just want them not to be part of this?" Syaoran glared at him from the side.

"They don't seemed cut out for being one of the candidates for either position."

"Are you so sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be? They won't be the Secret and the Eternity we're looking for."

"So you say, Hell's Night, so you say."

* * *

**End: Mysterious things can only become more mysterious.**

Thank you to my two reviewers so far and for all the people that have put this story on their alerts and everybody else that looked at it! I hope you continue to enjoy my story!!

**H**ell's Night you say?  
**E**h? What do you mean?  
**L**ovely, you're trying to act clueless!  
**L**ovely?! I really am clueless!  
**O**h, really?

**Something different than the usual R.E.V.I.E.W. I put in the two preceding chapters...**


	5. The Dream

**Disclaimer:** Still a big fat nope. CLAMP still owns right to CCS and I, a mere author, must abide by that, as sadly as it is.

**Thank you for all the hits on this story!! I really appreciate it! Hopefully, some will gather courage and tell me what you think—it doesn't have to be so literate and everything! I just want your opinion!! I, as an author, wish to know and improve as one, so any constructive criticism or encouragement on the good parts, is always welcomed! Even if you aren't good at criticism, that's fine!**

**DJ Juliette- **Well, once you start typing, I guess you don't want to stop! I'm a bit of a romantic at heart myself, that's probably why I got some cliché moments but yeah! Hmmm, I think I'll try reading your story (ies)! It's fine if it's not like criticism, criticism, we are all human, so we have our few weaknesses.

**All-star-dork- **Hey! You'll find out soon enough! So sit tight and enjoy the ride!

* * *

**Begin: Can Fate be denied its Destiny?**

* * *

"So you say, Hell's Night, so you say."

* * *

"**No**!" a rushed, soft whisper spoke out through the room. Sakura sat up straight in her bedroom. Her breathing was erratic as she tried to calm herself in the dark depths; she was clutching her side. Her thoughts all echoed only one question that rang through her head over and over.

_What was that?!_

* * *

The next day was pretty uneventful, but Sakura was jittery. Her eyes never focused on one thing for very long, her hands shook slightly, her pace was slower, and her bouncy attitude had less bounce. Nobody did notice this except discreet, best friend Tomoyo as well as the observant glances of Eriol and Syaoran.

Syaoran kept glancing at her throughout class…. He couldn't help it. From what he could gather, she was an outgoing, happy-go-lucky kind of girl. Usually, that would grate against him to no end, but she had something special. She glowed with an innocence, which, surprisingly, wasn't touched.

Still, something was wrong.

It was his duty to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

Tomoyo was worried; Sakura wasn't acting herself, even if her friends either didn't notice it or ignored it. Her heart hurt to the core for Sakura. _She is always so joyful and bubbling with life. What will I do if that happiness is gone?_ To tell the truth, Tomoyo, too, had dreams, not just the one she had last night. Before that.

_But, last night was a horrible dream. Usually, since about a couple of weeks ago, I am always at this park with Sakura; two figures suddenly came to face them. Their figures were that of male, I'm sure of that, but I can't identify them. Sometimes, they're closer, others- farther._

_Last night's dream… I saw Sakura like I usually did… I was smiling, that is up until I saw _it. _It was another figure, but more feminine. I felt an intense, dark aura emitting from her; I admit- I was- still- a bit frightened. That was when I saw a glint._

_I wanted to warn Sakura, but my mouth made no sound as I saw her slump against the other one. She seemed so lifeless. A great fear of my life._

_I saw the figure move again. It was moving to _me._ I woke up then, near tears._

* * *

"…ouji-san? Daidouji-san?" Eriol spoke softly, waking Tomoyo from her reverie, staring blankly- at first- at Eriol, "Yes, Hiiragizawa-san?"

"Time for lunch," Eriol stated; startled Tomoyo looked around to see it was true- everybody was either eating or getting up to eat lunch, _Wasn't it just third period?_ Clearing her head, she got up, neat notes were in front of her, and she looked up.

Eriol smiled, "Just for a small catch up… For payment, may we sit with you and Kinomoto-san, today as well?"

Still trying to get through the fog in her brain, Tomoyo replied, "Why, Hiiragizawa-san, aren't you steadingly growing well-known throughout the school already? I'm sure anyone would enjoy your company?"

"Ah, are you trying to exile me away from you and Kinomoto-san?" Tomoyo stammered to reply to his joking, off-hand remark. He held up a hand, "It's what we can return for helping us understand this school."

"You keep saying we… are you implying Li-san, as well?" They stared discreetly at the aggressive, pouting, silent boy as he just sat, relaxed at his table.

"Well, if he's interested in eating that is," Eriol commented, "but I'm sure he'll appease to something with such wonderful ladies eating with us." Now that the fog was gone from Tomoyo's head, she laughed heartily.

"Ah, such the charmer, Hiiragizawa-san! Sakura-chan, ready to go eat lunch? Sakura?" said person was sitting stock still in her seat, seemingly frozen. Tomoyo rushed up to her, worried.

* * *

Sakura started when Tomoyo's worried creased face came into her vision. She blinked owlishly, "Tomoyo…..chan?"

Another crease wove its way on Tomoyo's forehead, "Are you okay? You're not like this! Did something happen? Please, tell; lift the weight off your shoulders!" The boys were forgotten as the best of best friends were worried over.

Sakura looked surprised, and turn to Syaoran and Eriol apologetically, "If you can excuse us?" Eriol nodded and dragged Syaoran with him. "Tomoyo-chan… I had this awful dream last night; could we talk about it later at your house?" Tomoyo nodded, understandingly. _Of course, Sakura is all too nice to let anyone else be involved in this. I just hope it isn't what I have dreamt…_

* * *

"You've got to stop staring at her like she's the answer to everything." Eriol's mysterious sapphire eyes- hidden behind his spectacles- shimmered humorously at Syaoran, who doubly glared back at him.

Syaoran snapped back, "You're the one suggesting _they're _the ones that will help us! How can I not observe?"

Still amused, Eriol countered, "Are you or are you _not_ the heir to the Li Clan head? Don't you have anything more discreet then your ferocious, scary stare? Sakura is kind and all, but you must scare her to death with your glares and frowns."

Piqued at being called a master of his art, Syaoran choose to ignore Eriol for the time being.

The latter rolled his eyes at the childish action, _Like a girl sometimes. Syaoran, I worry for you and the time your cousin and sisters spent with you for your precious childhood; it's taking a toll on you._

* * *

"So," Tomoyo commented, laying her tea cup back onto the ornate table, "what was your dream about that worried you so?" Under her calm, wise façade, Tomoyo was trembling in fear of what Sakura's dream's content.

Sakura shivered, repeating her dream over and over for the whole day, "It was alright in the beginning; I saw you- smiling in fact. But," she faltered, "I saw you….looked horrified; I couldn't ask you anything and when I turn around, I woke up in pain…."

Tomoyo chilled slowly, though the story was short, her fear was confirmed. Why did they have the same dream?

There was only one way to assure Sakura, "I'm sure everything will be alright, it was just a dream." _Try as I might, it won't work for me- this phrase… only Sakura-chan can use it and be invincible._

"Everything will surely be okay." Sakura felt tones better; a weight lifted from her shoulders, she smiled brightly, "Thank you, Tomoyo-chan!"

Tomoyo smiled plainly, _If only my heart was so easygoing; I feel everyone's pain and happiness too often close to mine…_

_What is going on?_

* * *

A step into the sunlight.

"Hello, world," a grin matched the eyes of a devil, "I'm going to be here for a while now; you can't banish me to that _place_," laughter was thrown with a toss of a head, "Not while, they're utterly lost," a glint of an eye, "I'll make sure of that."

"Rest assure- this prophecy shall be death to all but me."

* * *

**End: What's done is done; could you really suppress it?**

**H**owdy  
**O**le ye children  
**W**hat brings ya'll here?

**A**ctive  
**R**ascals  
**E**nergetic Energy

**Y**aks  
**O**ld and young  
**U**nder the sea


	6. The Wind

**Happy Independence Day! Happy Fourth of July! Happy Day!! **

**Disclaimer: **I wish; CLAMP owns Card Captor Sakura….. not poor lil' ole me oo shocking isn't it?

**DJ Juliette**- I love hearing from you! Anyway, like I said in my comments, I think your stories are really interesting and I can't wait for more!! Especially from Fuuta Diner; A Way to His Heart kind of confuses me, but it's funny and a different outtake on the characters' personalities!! Yeah, sometimes the fillers or stuff like that help evolve the characters' feelings- I want them to be CLAMP's yet they have my personal touch to them!

**Evilmonkey-mo jo jo jo**- Thank you for your upbeat enthusiasm! Like I've said to the others, don't worry about critiquing; your input is all I need to keep me going! So, I hope this story is up to your standards and enjoy!

**All-star-dork**- Yeah, I love describing… it makes you feel like you know them a lot better and everything!! Thank you, and yes it is good that Sakura didn't actually get whatever was happening in the dream!

Finally! This took awhile because of my descriptions, but here it is! Whoa, this author's note/ section is pretty long… Well I want to thank all who have viewed, alerted, reviewed, or whatever for my story! All efforts are appreciated!

**Begin: When you try to get to know someone, sometimes it's best if you do it **_**subtly.**_

* * *

"Rest assure- this prophecy shall be death to all but me."

* * *

The next couple of weeks passed by without any trouble. Sakura pushed back her dream into her brain's memory, suppressing it. Tomoyo was happy if Sakura was happy- that said and done. Eriol and Syaoran kept watch on them; for what we aren't sure of right _now, _but hopefully we'll be filled in. Though, Syaoran's acting as gruff and unfriendly as ever; Eriol just the opposite- with his gentlemanly smile and his kindness to all. It seemed like bliss for those two weeks; nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

That is, if Syaoran hadn't kept Eriol at bay with his researching.

* * *

"Syaoran! No amount of research will bring you closer to what we need to find! The Clan has very little to none about anything of our missing link as well as our hidden weapon," Eriol grumbled as he saw yet again Syaoran was busily working with books in the study part of their shared but comfortable apartment.

"Masters, if you please consider to rest?" their well-mannered, well-trusted friend, guard, and I guess somewhat of a butler, Wei had arrived during the middle of last week, bringing more belongings of the two boys.

_That's right; it's near one 'o clock in the morning now, isn't it?_ Syaoran realized as he stifled a slight yawn. _I can't give up; even if there's this inkling that it'll be them- our mission would be much easier if I understand more of what we're looking for._

"….ran! Listen to me! Mortal's Miracle is nearly impossible to find, especially if they blend and become a human themselves. It's also a one in a billion chance that we would find a Secret- if there is one alive- right next to the Eternity, it's illogical, the stakes are too high; who knows who else is after them as well as ourselves," aggravated by Syaoran's impassiveness, Eriol was lecturing him about their mission.

"Masters…." Wei started to try to persuade them to sleep again before getting interrupted.

Syaoran snapped, "Well, if this is where we were sent for our mission, then there's got to be at least a hint!" He turned toward the towering books, glaring dangerously at them, "I really don't think it's them, but you suggested it- we won't turn down any leads. You're Heaven's Love, so I shouldn't toss away a vital clue that Lord's luckiest Eternity just gave us; no matter _how_ annoying you are."

Both boys mentally turned away from the other as well as physically; Eriol- going of to bed and Syaoran- back to researching early to the lights of the sun.

Wei sighed in defeat, _Still as stubborn as ever against one another, Yelan-sama._

* * *

"Hahahahaha!" laughter rang through the skies.

**Winds of calm  
****Seek out  
****The resting balm  
****Of power's stout**

**Dream of the Secret  
****The unknown one  
****Thy hideouts not so frequent  
****Is strong and willful, to have won?**

**Take the wind  
****Attack the innocence  
****Not the sinned  
****Let them tense**

**They won't find me  
****Heaven or Hell  
****Eternities that never be  
****With that Mortal bell**

"What could you possibly do, little Secret? I'll figure you out- don't worry; you'll be in safe hands." More laughter was heard, maniacal and back-chilling.

_Freedom's release will be bliss._

* * *

"Ah! Look at the view, Tomoyo-chan!" the happy voice of Sakura reached to the group as she ran up toward the top of the building's structure. Outside on the terrace, it was barred slightly with metal bars for students to hang on to during windy days, except for some small spots.

Tomoyo smiled genially as she held her camera up to Sakura's angle, "Yes, Sakura-chan! Our uniform change today is just splendid!"

Sakura faltered slightly, _That's right; it's that time of the month again…. I was going to forget all about it during lunch too…._

Both Syaoran and Eriol, who accompanied them out of habit and mutual respect, had puzzled looks over their faces, especially when facing Sakura.

Eriol paused as he asked, "… Daidouji-san, if you mind me asking, would you please explain the reason why Sakura isn't dressed in her uniform?" Syaoran wanted to know as well, but he had too much pride, so he just listened and watched.

Tomoyo smiled so serenely, you would have thought she was kidding, though she continued to hold her camera in front of her, "Well, what do you see that's different?"

Tomoyo was dressed in the standard uniform for girls during the beginning of the year. Short winter snow white skirt (which also come in royal ruby red and ebony black), the red-lined- collared white short sleeve shirt, black, white-lined tie (which comes in red, black or white-lined or black, white or red-lined, and white, black or red-lined), high white knee socks (not required high but it fits her), black school shoes, open, cotton-light black button jacket for spring with the school's symbol engraved beautifully within a crested shield (HnK), also optional was the white beret with black ribbon.

Sakura was more…. not uniform. Her white dress was a sundress that came down to her knees used in the summer that was modest yet did well in showing her figure. It was tripled spaghetti strap around the shoulders; in the middle of her chest was a cut off of the dress that showed red ruffles, Victorian-style. Continuing the back of the dress came below her shoulder blades in a petal cut way into the small of her back where a black silk ribbon was tied beautifully that led down to the bottom of her dress. To top it off she wore black flats and the end of her dressed ended black lace over the white pristine cutoff. If you observed carefully the small of her back etched the Academy's symbol and on the ribbons' ends were a different design on it.

Syaoran still confused at why Sakura was allowed an infraction within the school's rules of uniform. _Come to mention it, lots of people are doing –wearing slightly altered things; the colors are still the same though…._ "What of it?"

Tomoyo giggled her signature laughed. She seemed to do that when she found things _extremely _amusing.

"Don't worry, Li-kun, this isn't an infraction against the school's rules; actually it is recommended to bring your personality out in this- Sakura-chan is just doing me a favor, you can say."

Eriol rose his eyebrows in question; Tomoyo continued, undaunted, now with stars shining brightly in her eyes, "Ah such cuteness, Sakura-chan! You see Hikari no Kiseki Academy promotes individuality and change for the future of the world- us. So, on the third Friday of every month, all fashionists or individualists or whoever wants a change from the uniform may change into clothes other than the standard code. Alas, it must maintain with the school colors, but a little color here and there is fine, they told me; but this is elegant, cute Sakura today! My model of now and to the future!" The stars in her eyes were enormous by now and Sakura was looking slightly flustered and embarrassed as she stared at her flats.

Both boys stood there, slightly stun with two questions on their mind, _What kind of academy is this? _And _Is she seriously one of them?_

Trying to distract them from this new, confusing piece of information, Sakura ran toward the unbarred spots near the edge of the building, "Come look at this view, Hiiragizawa-kun, Li-kun!"

"Be careful, Sakura-chan!" warned Tomoyo, though she still filmed on at Sakura's direction.

Suddenly, a heavy gust of wind blew; heading toward Sakura. With a yelp, Sakura tipped….. and fell.

All three of them froze. Syaoran, shaking out of it and by pure action called out an incantation as he too jumped from the top of a very _high_ school building.

"Fuuka Shourai!" More gusts of wind flown around, but this time it was as crazy and unstable, it was controlled and stabilized. Syaoran had grabbed a hold of Sakura and held her tight in case of impact, if they didn't make it.

_Wind, below!_

The winds came fast below the two of their bodies came near the floor. Literally, they were suspended in the air.

Sakura's eyes were close, waiting for the pain; when she saw where she was, her eyes widen. She turned toward Syaoran, not registering that it was he who saved her by strange powers; all she knew was that…. She was involved in the supernatural.

"What is going _on_?!"

* * *

**End: To question what is a secret is not intruding, it's curiosity. Besides, you are the one that let it slip.**

**Have an awesome 4****th**** of July! Or a really good day!**


	7. The Explanation I

**Disclaimer: **Ah, only CLAMP could have come with something like Card Captor Sakura…. So no, it isn't me…

**Anybody feel the sugar hype? Wanna be a singer? Wanna have some romance? DJ Juliette's Fuuta Diner is awesome!! My honest opinion! So when you're done reading mine; bop over to her place! But, don't go there just 'cause I said so- do it for your fan-ness for our Card Captor Sakura characters!! See how everybody interprets the characters to match their plot! I'm doing this not for thanks, but for hey guys!-- Give everybody some chance to shine out in the limelight!**

**Julie (DJ Juliette) - **Yeah, it would be boring Sorry, about the cliffy, but authors must keep our audience suspended with mysteries of the next page or chapter to come…. Sometimes, it just happens I suppose… We'll see how she reacts. and oo I'm still shocked from your new Fuuta Diner chapter 5 author's note!! Thanks lots!

**Begin: The supernatural can't be normal, but the normal can be supernatural.**

* * *

"What is going _on_?!"

* * *

Though, during the trip down, Sakura's breath seemingly disappeared; apparently her body reacted, already ready to become lifeless. Seeing herself propelled three meters in the air however… her breath was slightly erratic, adrenaline pumping through her veins from all the excitement; it was too much for her.

So, she fainted. Daintily, like a cherry blossom, her name sake, floating down to the ground.

Syaoran just blinked within the minute or so that all of this had happened. Now, he blushed; still holding the fair maiden, Sakura, in his arms suspended in the air by his magic. _Oh shit._

Tomoyo and Eriol, who came up unfrozen as soon as Syaoran moved from the building's top were at the bars, staring at them, again with frozen facial expressions; one with disbelief, concern, maybe a tinge of horror, and lots of starry-eyed curiosity, and the other with utter horror that seemed like mild discontent behind his wonderful glasses.

Eriol shifted his eyes to the girl standing beside him and the two below him, especially the knocked-out girl. _Way to go Syaoran; here I thought you knew that we shouldn't approach them like this _if _they even help us in the mission!_ Smiling brightly, yet reassured that Sakura was alright, Eriol calmly suggested that Tomoyo and himself go check on the other two. _Thank God we were checking out the new arts building because Daidouji-san's mother had donated money toward the arts; nobody is around this area._ Quickly, yet as composed as possible, the two made it down the five story building safe and sound.

While they were coming down the steps, Syaoran contemplated what his actions had given him as consequences.

_Daidouji-san is going to kill me for hurting her best friend…_

_Hiiragizawa is going to kill me for showing my Eternity and Clan's abilities to someone outside and not wholly trusted…_

_The other girl is going to kill me or either haunt me for being able to do this…_

_Daidouji-san is going to be _very_ curious about all this…._

_Hiiragizawa is going to have something against me…._

_She will probably still be her slightly annoying bubbly self…_

_I'm going to die… by a weirdo, a maniac, and a happy-go-lucky… just my luck._

Syaoran's thoughts kept tumbling on in a similar pattern, even when Tomoyo and Eriol reached the two; they were still stuck above them, Syaoran clutching gently to an out of it Sakura.

_Spark. _

The idea again crossed fleeting minds, but they had other things to worry about right now.

_Let me enjoy his pain thoroughly for my pleasure, _Eriol smirked as he commented a little offhandedly, "Are you going to let go of Kinomoto-san now?" To make sure his comment didn't arouse any suspicion, "As well as the wind shield, my descendant?"

Syaoran glared at him, while Tomoyo glanced at her partner, _Descendant? That'll be for later I suppose…_

Syaoran stepped down from the wind barrier after he gently laid Sakura on it; he concentrated as soon as he was on the ground. Sakura floated gently as the winds dispered; the three of them catching her. After they laid her down properly, Tomoyo turned to the two guys, a somewhat serene smile, even after what's happened.

"I suppose everything will be discussed, say this afternoon- afterschool- at my house, gentlemen? Please, you may walk home with us if you'll like as well." The angel was shining devilishly.

_We are _so _in trouble._

* * *

The walk to Tomoyo's house was quiet and very,_ very _tense. Sakura had woken up in the nurse's office with a slight headache; she remembered what had happened but she couldn't believe it. Her eyes darted back and forth between to two guys and Tomoyo as well; she really didn't want to know- you how some say ignorance is bliss? She wanted tons of ignorance to drop right on her head.

_I have a feeling we're going to be in a lot deeper stuff than what it seems like._

She rubbed her fingers over her headache, _Go away…_

* * *

"So… who should start?" Tomoyo's voice broke the silence of sipping tea; one of her eyebrows rose questioningly while Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol were wearing tense backs- not that Eriol showed it. He returned a late angel-devil smile back to Tomoyo, "Well Daidouji-san, Kinomoto-san," His glasses had light reflected on them before the two aforementioned girls saw clear sapphire blue eyes twinkling at them seriously.

"We are gods so to speak, and we are on a vital mission for the world." Syaoran blanched at Eriol's straightforwardness, _Very subtle, Hiiragizawa, why not tell them we have to eat their intestines, blood and all?_ Though since he wasn't the one talking, he relaxed slightly , now that the explanations were happening.

"We are… Eternities."

* * *

**End: But what of Eternities? A question that can only be answered with the turn of the next chapter.**

**A little shorter than usual, but hopefully the next part/chapter will be longer.**

**I had to break this up into two parts- the explanations are lengthy in itself, even if they aren't going to be completely revealed; besides my head wants to get this posted up already for people to see Explanations are easy so hopefully expect them either today (two chapters in one day!!) or tomorrow for sure.**

**Thanks for reading! No matter what, reading is a gift so enjoy all the fantastic stories you can!**


	8. The Explanation II

**Disclaimer:** Nah, still don't own Card Captor Sakura, but I do own this story and plot!

**That reminds me… I never put a basis down for their ages and everything… Well, I'll tell you after this chapter, the ending author's note…**

**Julie-** Yes, I wish for a camera like that too!! All the moments we could catch! That would be so cool! Ah, I'm a thankful person; I don't want to get to cocky or take what I have for granted! I'm looking forward to more chapters from both Fuuta Diner and A Way to His Heart!!

**Begin: The questions will only lead to more questionable paths.**

* * *

"We are… Eternities."

* * *

Sakura looked immensely puzzled, "Eternities? Isn't the word 'eternity' mean something similar to forever?"

Tomoyo stated, "You are using it as a pronoun." Eriol merely chuckled knowing her for these past weeks had let him observe her meticulous observation skills matching his.

"As expected of you, Daidouji-san," his voice took a light-hearted tone, "Syaoran should inform you about his unique _abilities _after I tell you this," He looked directly into the girls' eyes "but it must never depart from either of you lips, understood?" Both nodded, a little unsure if they were ready for what their companions had to share.

"Eternity- the singular- is an ethereal being. More to say, like I've said before, they are gods, in another world that is connected to this one. No one knows for sure, but our family has always had one god produce in the lineage," Eriol glanced at Syaoran who looked out of it, into a world all on his own. _Again with the prophecy._

"Auntie Yelan, Syaoran's mother, had the prophets come to do their prophecy for the generation's world; to prepare the future leaders of our family. Their prophecy's content is unknown to us except what our mission is about and that it will help the world we know itself."

"Mission? I keep hearing that word… Is it really that important? Why Kyoto of all places?" Sakura fired question after question, her curiosity was killing her, dying to know more, yet the more she knew the more she didn't understand.

Eriol just smiled kindly, "It's alright Kinomoto-san, hopefully, we'll answer your questions today," he continued, "So, from the age of three, such a tender age, my cute cousin and I have been training- we are two of the Eternities destined in the prophecy," Syaoran snapped from his daydream or thoughts and was currently glaring fiercely at Eriol, _Hiiragizawa…._ Sakura just looked at them, confused; Tomoyo observing quieting while smiling her smile.

"Two? How many are there?" inquired Tomoyo politely.

Eriol replied, "It is rumored there is three; one for each other places upon purity," When the girls looked at him weirdly, he explained, "Heaven, Mortal, Hell. The Eternity resonates in personality toward their stature. Though, they are mostly all equal in power, their powers range in different things. Heaven's Love, Mortal's Miracle, and Hell's Night. We ourselves barely even scraped the contents of our powers. Apparently, we gods, Eternities, live a long life span. Lots of things are based on gossip, past down, rumors, or hypotheses."

"So, you have magic abilities as well?" Sakura asked.

"That would be where Syaoran picks up," for the first time throughout the conversation, Syaoran opened his mouth and spoke.

"Yes, in a way being an Eternity contributes to our magic abilities; our clan also based itself as a magical sorcerers and sorcereresses back into the past without the help of the god's power attributes. In short my abilities happen because of my heritage, but for the most part it has been my own training to help with the control over it."

_Ah, so he saved me with his magic and own strength. Li-kun is so nice even though he doesn't show it! _Sakura smiled at the thought; she could never _not_ see the good in anyone. It didn't matter that was a double negative just now; basically Sakura sees the glass as always half-full.

"I saved you with magic, yes. Before you ask, our powers differ; mine happens to be more toward nature and the like. So does Hiiragizawa. Not all our clan has magical abilities, so they rely on their brute strength through physical and mental training of the arts. Though, some with magical ability train also in martial arts."

Sakura was still absorbing the information with her mind, in her own far off world; Tomoyo politely smiled and said, "You spoke well, informed as excellent too. But, your mission?"

Eriol cut in, "Top secret, for now. It really is only the family's business; I assure you it has something to do with the other Eternity."

Sakura added, "If there's anything we could do to help, can you tell us?"

"We'll see. Thank you for your offer, Kinomoto-san."

"Ah, yes, Sakura-chan, your clothes are upstairs in the first guest room," Sakura's outfit that Tomoyo apparently designed was still on her. Now that they were concentrating on that instead of other topics, Sakura felt self-conscious and started fidgeting; she stood up quickly and raced upstairs for her regular clothes.

Tomoyo turned toward the other two guests, a sinister, serene smile on her face, "If I may be so bold to ask… Would you like to try on my designs as well?"

Syaoran tensed, while Eriol looked amused, "Why of course we would be delighted to help you on anything; you've helped us out so much around the school grounds." Syaoran turned to Eriol with a shocked, scared look, _Are you crazy? She's going to eat us alive!! _In the end, they too got roped in to become Tomoyo's models.

* * *

"Good night, Sakura-chan."

Sakura mumbled softly a good night back at Tomoyo. She was staying over at her house since it was already late. Sakura couldn't sleep though. All that information they got today kept her tossing and turning with her eyes closed. Until, she fell in a very undreamless sleep.

_Eternities…._

_Magic…._

_Mission…_

An evil laugh rang through Sakura's ears. Startled, she rose up; rubbing her sleepy eyes, she notice her surroundings have changed. It seemed darker, though the room looks like an ordinary apartment. A desk, chairs, a bed, etc. But something seemed dark, disturbing, and dangerous.

Again, the evil laughter continued. Sakura twisted one way- trying to catch a glimpse, even if she didn't want to find out who made that sound.

"Hello, little lady, what brings you here?" snarled someone, the person who laughed so horribly.

Sakura's vision started turning blurry. _What's happening to me?!_

"Don't worry, you'll be safe with me, just relax," the voice tried to soothe Sakura's panic; the voice was definitely male- calming yet it had an edge. She found her hands fasten behind her back and a cloth binding her lips. She struggled, yet it wouldn't come off. _This isn't good; I'm scared._

_Someone help me!_

That mental cry erupt into a bright power; it was no match for what came next.

A sword, glittering bright silver in front of Sakura.

* * *

**End: Danger is what people live for.**

**The story has a bit of a rough sketch right now. Like I know what some events are going to happen, other times I don't. I want this to be expanded throughout their high school years too.**

**Which leads me to talk about how the system of HnK (Hikari no Kiseki) Academy works. Right now, I'd to say everyone is fourteen (14) right now and staring the ninth (9****th****) grade, their last year of high school. So basically they have elementary, secondary (7-9), and finally highschool (10-12). Now this is all one school, just divided up into different branches. I also start the school year around April which means their year starts off weird. So, if they start in April and end in say February (with holidays of course) it'll be one year. I think I'm going to keep their birthdays too… Though, I have no idea when Eriol's is.**

**Hopefully, this isn't too confusing!**

**Ah... it's late; I better get some sleep...**

**Until next time,**

**Ems**


	9. The Interlude I

**Disclaimer:** Doesn't belong to me, so don't think about it.

**Julie-** Ah, yes if only they sold it! Alas, you'll have to wait for Sakura's awaiting verdict in the next chapter- I thought I'll put a little of our missing pair for some action. I can't say you won't know soon about the man; only time will tell… Which it will... in time.

**Maleesha**- We'll see all those Eternities soon enough! Thank you for your reviewing!

**Ah!! I'm sorry, but we'll have to postpone Sakura and the gang in Japan (I want to say Japang so it rhymes with 'gang'!!)! Don't think I forget some people did ya? They're part of the story line too, so I must develop their characters a little bit as well...**

**Begin: Love isn't easy… It's the hardest thing you'll ever face.**

A sword, gliterring bright silver in front of Sakura.

* * *

Meiling was getting tired of it all.

All everyone at school teased, ridicule, or bully her. Just because she was close to Syaoran. Everyone knew she liked him more than a cousin, except for him. All her blatant displays of affection or caring were all unnoticed by his own keen eyes.

The girls were jealous of her. She was one of the few- actually the _only one_- to hang around with Syaoran, the only girl. Every other girl he shrugged off, or ignored, or told straight out he would have nothing to do with him.

He always hung out with Eriol, Ryu, and Meiling- the four cousins together. Sure, she was the only girl, but she wasn't complaining, she got to hang around Syaoran.

But now that he was going to be gone for this year- and who knows how long?- she realized something vitally important, _I have no friends. No girls to gossip with; no boys to hang and joke- only Ryu. Was it all my fault for making my world Syaoran? But, Syaoran _is _my world._

_Am I the one at fault?_

Meiling's thoughts were interrupted by a shuffle of chairs and steps coming toward her. She was at school, also her last year of middle school- though there wasn't a uniform code.

"Heh, Miss Meiling, doesn't seem to have anybody to play with again today, eh?" snarled a sickeningly sick Cantonese voice of the leader of the three girls that came up to her desk.

Meiling's head was down, her hands in her lap- clutching each other tightly. _Just go away! I don't want to deal witht this!_

"Because Syaoran isn't here to save the day for her as always- you're such a loner!" sneered another one, they always had a comment ready at hand for Meiling Li.

_Why won't they just leave me alone!_Meiling closed her eyes tightly, her long ebony black hair hiding her face, even though they were in bun-ponytails.

"Ryu's not even here to save you, girly, and he's always tagging along with you!" exclaimed the last. The positions were murderous and ready to fight.

_I don't want to fight again! I'll get in trouble with the Clan…_

"Syaoran is all ours, when he gets back- you haven't got a chance! Always the tomboy and even then he doesn't pay any more attention to you then he does to his friends!"

_That's not true!_

_Eriol…._

_Ryu….._

_Syaoran….._

_Anybody..._

_Please..._

_Save me!_

"Hey, didn't you girls hear the final bell? It's time to go home now!" A voice shouted from far into the classroom. Meiling snapped her near tearing eyes open and swiveled her head in the direction to the voice; as did the three menacing girls- frozen and tense at being caught.

_Ryu!_

Indeed it was Ryu, his face holding a bright light, smiling gently to both the girls and Meiling, his things packed already. His black hair was mussed from the day's events, playful gold eyes going back and forth between the two groups.

The leader reawaken from her stare and stammered, "O-o-of course! We'll see you later, right Meiling?" Underneath that jovial tune, Meiling heard the malice and hatred. The girls left quickly.

Ryu felt like he was about to fall and wet spots were starting to form on his shirt, "Meiling….?"

Meiling just snuggled closer to Ryu in her tight embrace, "….Thank… you…." _It was so awful…_

Ryu's eyes soften to a yellow, calming glow, "Hey, it's okay… do you want just hang around Hong Kong? My treat!" Again the wolfish grin came back on, _I'm asking for a date…. Is this selfish? Am I just taking advantage? Syaoran, you're the girl magnet—answer me… Oh well, I'll just go with the flow._

The words still rang with Meiling, _"Always the tomboy…."_

"…_doesn't pay attention…"_

"… _isn't here to save…"_

"…_.haven't got a chance…"_

Meiling turned her tearful-turned-determined eyes back into Ryu's gold ones, "I want a makeover."

Ryu startled, could only come with a loud "Eh?!"

* * *

Joyous laughter ran through the stores, while deep chuckles here and there accompanied it, though sometimes there was a stunted silence.

Meiling twirled around to face Ryu behind her atop a bridge facing the serene park, ice cream in hand, "So, what do you think?" She posed her finger right next face to make a point and bent her upper body forward and her legs in a slight ready stance.

Ryu's eyes scanned her figure. _Don't make it seem like _that, _Ryu! Right now she's asking for an opinion- stay focus! Don't let your thoughts stray... too far..._

Meiling's hair was actually down for once, accentuating her femininity, if her clothes didn't do the trick by its self. She was wearing a spaghetti strap ruby red tight shirt that flared at the bottom and showed what curves she had now, khaki shorts up to her mid-thigh – they were actually knee length, but Meiling fashioned them the roll up short, short style. She was wearing comfortable Chinese-styled shoes with a red flower petals embedded on them. Also, she was flashing off thin silver bangles on both arms as well as a simply silver heart necklace. Tied to her right ankle was a red silk ribbon. Lots of good luck for her today.

"That's pretty good…" Ryu finally commented, taking a lick of his own ice cream as he leaned against the bridge's arch.

Meiling daintily pulled herself and also leaned her body forward against it, "Thanks a lot for today, Ryu…" The sun was setting slowly in the distance.

"No problem," Ryu smiled, "Anything for you." _Anything._

"Those girls always started bullying me… but aren't they right? The only friends I have are you, Eriol, and Syaoran… You can't always keep protecting me, but I can't keep getting into fights- what should I do?" Her heart broke at the thought of coming to school again, but she maintain her posture, not crying, "So, I'm going to start anew."

Ryu fidgeted a little, _Is it all for Syaoran's sake? I want to tell her…_"Meiling, I –"

Meiling continued on, lost in her thoughts, "I'll be a better Meiling. I'll make sure I'm the perfect one for Syaoran when I see him next year- I can't wait to get out of this year! Ryu, thank you so much for today, you've always acted like my best friend and brother I never had; would you help me in this too?" Her eyes stared into Ryu's.

Ryu questioned himself inside, _So close! But, it always comes back to Syaoran… She doesn't need to change- she's find the way she is… Then again, I can't say no…_

He grinned a laid back smile, "Sure, whatever you say Mei."

Meiling grinned back at jumped in the sky for victory.

_Syaoran, don't you worry! I'll become the perfect girl for you!_

_Liking someone…it's not easy, is it? Ryu Ling, you've got a lot of heart to win…

* * *

_

**End: The challenge may seem hard, but it's the reward that makes it worth it.**

**Promise! The next chapter is going to be back to its normal state of things… whatever that is.**

**But... I'll probably have to something like this again... Maybe. You know when I have to focus on certain things... that's why this is called Interlude I... Don't worry about Interlude II or anything yet, but it'll come soon. But, I'm sure you want to know the happenings of Sakura and Co. so off we go! Writing the next chapter...**

**Next time!**

**Ems**


	10. The Reaction

**Disclaimer: **Ah, if only Card Captor Sakura was an idea of mine, but it isn't; I'm getting over that fact…

**Julie- **Yeah, I understand you might be confused by Meiling's attitude a little bit, but how about this? Even though she's always comes off a little too strong and always ready to have a shout or fight, she's just human- a girl. A girl's life contains _way_more drama than a guy's could ever have (unless for some reason it does) with all those cliques and feeling the need to be secure and everything- I want to show that even if these are factious characters they are beings used to reflect our nature- the human nature. So yeah, don't worry, the Meiling we've come to love and know is still there, but sometimes she's got bumps to cross over and re-identify what is just "her".

This is one long reply to your review too! I just want to say thank you; I love thinking of ways of how I can put the Begin and End in so that they incorporate with the story yet stay inspirable for anyone to use it as advice. The wait must end! Sugar rushes help me write sometimes XD Plus; hopefully it'll become clear why all that drama and romance stuff is happening behind the closed doors…

**Destiny921-** Thank you for your review! It's much appreciated!

**Okay enough with the long author's note! There'll be more at the bottom!**

**Begin: Dreams can become reality…. You can make it so.**

* * *

_Liking someone…it's not easy, is it? Ryu Ling, you've got a lot of heart to win…_

* * *

_On the Explanation II…….._

A sword, glittering bright silver in front of Sakura.

* * *

Sakura's already rapid, scared breathing quickened as the startling silver object was revealed in front of her.

_A sword…._ Her thoughts were barely taking form. She tighten the grasped of her bonded hands; it was all she could do to keep her eyes open and brain clear.

_Something is wrong with me…._

_Why…_

_..can't I think… clearly…..? _Her mind had already become sluggish. All the while, the sword was inching closer and the gruff, dark, yet calm voice spoke again.

"Relax," the male's calmness whisper, but his dark part added, "everything will work out just fine…."

All Sakura wanted to do was close her heavy eyelids and succumb to the wretched voice, but something told her she couldn't. She was trying, hard, but it seemed to no avail- the sword was just inching closer. Now, she felt a presence slowing coming up behind her as well. Fear was striking through her blood was rapidly speeding up.

_There's….. nothing….. I can do…._ The fight was getting more difficult by the minute. It seemed to stretch on for hours, what few seconds her eyelids weren't blocking her vision.

"No worries…. I _will_ take care of you," that man's voice told her again, but this time he was directly behind her from the sound of it. A shift in position that crackled in the very silent room echoed.

Sakura suddenly startled, her eyes opened in a flash. She felt like she was falling through air. Al round her surround a black darkness that even light of the strongest kind couldn't penetrate. Whatever that had held her mind was gone from it now.

A new fear settled in to replace the old. She didn't know where she was going to land or how _hard_ she was either- that thought scared her thoroughly.

"Cherry Blossom," something similar to a witch's cackle called out in the darkness.

"… Welcome," another voice, not that different from the voice softly screeched in a scratchy voice.

Cackling was heard that sent chills down her spine.

"…the choice shall be made soon…" a third even more chilling voice joined the other two in this dark tirade.

"A fatal choice," the three chimed together, their voices not mixing at all.

"Death or life….."

Sakura curled up within herself, _What ever is happening, just _**stop!!**

It did…. leaving her falling faster than ever before… and hitting something solid, or so she thought as she screamed.

* * *

Screaming, Sakura sat up in her messy bed, breathing ragged.

**That** _was a dream?!_

* * *

Sakura was dazed and a bit more than frightened. It's now the morning after and nearing lunchtime, still the dream- more like nightmare- haunted her. It didn't want to go away one bit.

Tomoyo stared worriedly at her friend as Terada-sensei gave the last of their reading homework for today. She knew Eriol and Syaoran were also finding something wrong with their companion of about a month. Somehow the four of them were closer than imagined; maybe it was because of Syaoran's slip up of showing magic; maybe it was destined…

_What could be bothering Sakura-chan now? Unless…_ _A week or so ago was her and my horrible dream…._ Then, it clicked in Tomoyo's head. She couldn't wait for lunch time.

"Hiiragizawa-san?" Tomoyo tentatively asked, when he nodded that he was listening, "May I borrow you for a few minutes?" Right now they were eating lunch with their little group of friends- more like Tomoyo and Sakura's friends who were warming up to the transfer students.

A questionable, yet discreet eyebrow was raised such, but he merely put on a gentle smiled face and agreed, standing up from the shade of the cherry blossoms where the others were enjoying their lunch; he motioned for himself and Tomoyo to exit the scene to a more lone part of the school.

After they walked so far from the group, he quietly inquired, "May this, perchance, have anything to do with Kinomoto-san?" When Tomoyo nodded an agreement, he asked how so.

Tomoyo began, "We both want to help you and Li-san on the search, and I think Sakura may be connected in a way- though I don't know how. Before, you answer that, may you answer this?" she continued on, "I would like to film this just to observe this and practice my video editing skills, so if I may….?" Tomoyo trailed off.

Eriol's eyebrows were already raised from that comment concerning Sakura helping them with their mission, even more so that Tomoyo would document it. "You may; with the complete confidence you won't reveal this? Utmost secret you see. At your house again, Daidouji-san?"

Tomoyo gave a slight, mental sigh of relief; _Hopefully, all of this will be solved in no time._"Yes, of course, if it isn't of any inconvience. An absolute secret, Hiiragizawa-san."

"Ah, we shouldn't leave Syaoran, Kinomoto-san, and the others for long can we?" A bright smile.

Tomoyo responded with a similar plotting smile to her new partner-in-crime… though she didn't know it yet, "Of course, it would be a rude gesture if we did."

Spark, and there it goes again.

* * *

"….Prophetic dreams?!"

* * *

**End: Reality may seem like a dream, but that doesn't mean you can end it just because it gets too pressuring.**

**Okay, still want to clear something up that is slightly still confusing—Well for me it is- and I'm the author! It's about their ages. Okay, All are 14 correct? Sakura just turned 14 and Syaoran will soon turn 15; Eriol too I think—I have to find when his birthday is…. Anyway, yeah, that's all I wanted to clear up. **

**Sorry it's been a little slow, and right now it's past midnight so I'm bushed. I'll be alternating chapters or so- maybe not, depends on which ones I get more ideas and finish the chapter one first. This one and my newly released but old idea one- ****Misconception****- Check it out! It's in two first POVs so it might be a little confusing, but I only have the first chapter up for now, so we'll see.**

**Next time! - Ems**


	11. The Dream Journey

**Disclaimer:**You know it, I don't own it- CCS is forever CLAMP.

**Julie- **Yeah, I stayed up late too! I know it seems to be getting shorter…. I'll try to extend this one for both our sakes...

**KidLexi- **Thank you- for your review and compliments! I don't know if 'that' guy shall be revealed truly yet- my hands only type what the story flows like. We'll see what comes with Tomoyo's and Eriol's "plan" (which has yet to be revealed with many things)

**Begin: To believe or not… it has already decided in your heart.**

* * *

"….Prophetic dreams?!"

* * *

Sakura was staring incredulous at Eriol, the former of the two was being glared at surprised by Syaoran, the latter being observed by a quietly tittering Tomoyo who caught Eriol's eyes in another idea that was itching away at their minds. Both Sakura and Tomoyo were sitting across the dainty table of one of Tomoyo's spacious living rooms, which lay another couch with Eriol and Syaoran reclining on it. As of present, Sakura was half-way standing in shock and incredulous-ness.

Sakura shook her head profusely from side to side, "How is that possible, Hiiragizawa-san? I've done nothing wrong or strange ever in my life- why happen now?" She wanted to sound calm, but the end of her sentence started raising her voice an octave of hysteria.

Eriol sat without much of a twitch against the girl's insanity- which was at risk of breaking through. He pondered in his mind quietly, letting the scene happen before him while he drew himself inward.

_The only way someone who wasn't born without powers that starts having such things like a seer or a clairvoyant is that they have an untapped, hidden power inside- they were never trained…. What did the Elder say? Hidden power usually means they have the ability beyond any trained ones- especially if discovered for themselves, which is why we have many corrupt, hidden people in the depths of this world…. But, how did they get that again…? Not all people receive such immense powers unless their bloodline…._ _Seats of power for the feudal countries of Asia…. The royals that were erased of time…._ Eriol's mind clicked.

"Kinomoto-san, please calm down; I have a few questions I would like to asked before I answer to your question, please do sit down," It was true that while Eriol was brooding over the subject, Sakura was mumbling aloud to herself, though both Tomoyo and Syaoran heard her; both worried and slightly amused for Sakura usually someone who takes things in stride with a smile was denying her own powers.

_Hiiragizawa…. What does that girl have? Prophetic dreams are one step closer to our mission… Especially if we find out what was contained in them…_Syaoran's calculating mind continued, but his kindhearted heart was a tad worried for Sakura. He hasn't seen someone get _this_ out of control because of a bad thing- but when it's a good thing, thank goodness he was miles away from his sisters.

Sakura took a deep, calming breath and released as she sat down. Her hands posed at her laps, clenched in tension still, eyebrows raised, she shakily asked, "Your questions?"

"If in your confidence in us is enough the past month we've met and dealt with strange up-comings, I want you to delve in your dreams to us." His starking clear sapphire orbs hidden behind his glasses gave an unknown glint to it.

_Trust…? Do I trust Hiiragizawa-san and Li-san enough? I've come to more about them in such a short amount of time…. But for my personal dreams?_

"….dream possession." Sakura startled from her thoughts, heard Syaoran's quiet, rough voice.

Eriol was raising an eyebrow to him, "You want us to enter Kinomoto-san's mind, risking both ourselves and her? You know the consequences of doing this."

Syaoran grunted disagreeing, his disheveled hair half-covered an eye, "Do you want her to let her relive and revive nightmares? The only way she'll be in pain is if she touches the magic."

Tomoyo and Sakura were now looking back and forth between to two young men, the fighting of mental challenge lingering and seeping in the air.

Tomoyo quietly inquired a small question, "…Magic? Are you going to use magic on Sakura-chan?" The boys as well as Sakura snapped their attention to the pale beauty who was slightly shivering, whether it was cold or something else; still Tomoyo stayed determined, _I have a bad feeling something really bad is going to happen if I let this be…_ "Let me accompany you as well."

Syaoran gazed clearly at Tomoyo, his eyes clearly measuring her if she was ready.

"Wait…. Don't I get a say in this?!" Sakura exclaimed, she didn't want her fate decided then and there.

Eriol turned to Sakura, "Kinomoto-san, unless you wish to relive your dreams you've had in the past weeks, I advise you to let us use magic. We'll take full care of your well-being and everything; just promise me," He glared imploringly at her, emerald meeting sapphire, "Don't touch anything your mind's eyes see."

Sakura just sighed, in defeat, but came back up with a small, gentle smile, "If that's the case, I promise, Hiiragizawa-san; please it's Sakura. We've come to known each other well enough. So, what do we do?"

Eriol smiled at her, faced the group, and directed, "This spell is complicated as well as with its risks, but I assure you all precautions shall be taking…" _Especially, if what we found out is true._"Daidouji-san, you shall attend with us if you wish, but I don't if it'll work with someone with magical abilities so please hope," Tomoyo nodded thoughtfully, _I probably won't be able to take my camera huh?_

Syaoran inputted, "I can't emphasize this enough, especially if your dreams are as bad as you think, _don't _touch anything within your vision. You'll be put to sleep, so it's easier to enter and return from your mind, that doesn't ensure whether or not if we get back in one piece or not, but the non-touching does." Sakura looked scared for a second, not wanting to lose her friends, new and old. She nodded her head vigorously.

While Syaoran was explaining the procedure to Tomoyo and Sakura, Eriol went to the kitchen to prepare something.

_Syaoran, you didn't have to scare her… Sure it's a risk of us not returning, but the greater risk of reliving it a hundred fold is worse for the victim… and if my suspicions are correct, we may have found the very reason of our mission…_

_Aunt Yelan…. What did you know to send us here to these young ladies?_

Returning to the informed group, Eriol handed Sakura a cup of some concoction that smelled like tea. When she looked at him questioningly, he assured her, "It is only a cup of something similar to tea that helps induce sleep with the person- consider it a sleeping draught."

After Sakura down the "sleeping draught", the effect seemed instantaneous. She slept lightly, breathing softly on the couch. Eriol stood up.

Syaoran was slightly amused, "Such a strong effect it as on this girl."

_Yes, it is amusing but aside from that, only people with some tie with the supernatural sense the effect of the herbs and potions magically alter and take to that effect nearly almost within a minute. Her power is strong….._

Tomoyo was musing on her own thoughts, though not of powers or the magical ritual they were about to do.

_Li-kun, as long as I've known you, you haven't once said 'Kinomoto-san' or anything to Sakura…why? Hiiragizawa-san is also interesting in this aspect except he treats us like a proper, well bred gentleman should… Ah, if only Sakura-chan can look upon her own cuteness in her sleep…_

"Syaoran, you have everything ready?" The aforementioned person nodded as he reigned in his strengths. "Daidouji-san, please close your eyes." Eriol gently grasped hers and Syaoran's hand, while Syaoran grabbed both Tomoyo's and Eriol's in a circle around Sakura and the couch she slept upon. Tomoyo felt a jolt. Of what she didn't know and who caused it; she just relaxed and tried to keep a blank mind.

Both Eriol and Syaoran chanted softly, in what seemed to be a mixture of languages. She recognized Cantonese (Sakura's father went to Hong Kong for sometime and taught Sakura and her), English, and Japanese- who knows what else was mixed in there.

* * *

**Today is time for world's turn  
****We ask the gods before us  
****Give us power  
****We will learn**

**The consequences we know  
****Safety, protection, hope  
****We inquire our clan  
****Don't bow too low**

**Eternities of past  
****It is yet our time  
****But we must use this now  
****Make us last**

**Passenger with us  
****Guide your friend  
****Without worry  
****It's an order- a must.**

_The safety spell is casted…. _

**Wishes, hopes, dreams  
****Nightmares,  
****Figment of the mind  
****Let us combine**

**With thine mistress  
****Of dreams untold  
****We wish to seek  
****What frighten the meek**

**Let us see the truth  
****Of nightmares beholden  
****To discover  
****Not after we shall hover**

**Show us all  
****The mind's heart  
****Is now under  
****And be calm of thunder**

**Into the mind  
****Of one girl- Sakura  
****Kinomoto, let us  
****Seek what we must!**

* * *

The last verse was spoken only aloud by Syaoran; Tomoyo suddenly felt like somethings was sapping away her mind's consciousness before she heard something in her head.

_Don't be afraid- it's natural._

…… _Hiiragizawa-san?_

_Please, as Kinomoto—I mean Sakura-san says, politeness is well pass the time; we've known more of each other this past month then normal people who become acquainted with each other in the same amount of time. Don't you agree, Daidouji-san?_

Tomoyo inwardly chuckled, Eriol was distracting her from the mental journey to Sakura's dreams past. _If Sakura-chan says that it goes the same for me, after all we're closer than cousins and friends. We're the best of friends._

A polite cough was heard. _We're here._

Tomoyo opened her eyes and gasped at what she found. An intricate web of sparkling silver lining surrounding everything, criss-crossing every which way. She found Sakura, her eyes closed with a peaceful look on her face she was looked within the lining, like a bird in a cage. Tomoyo observed around herself; her casual dress and shawl were flow-y to say, but there was a huge circle of space surrounding Syaoran, Eriol, and herself.

_What is Sakura _suppose _to touch, Li-san?_

His mind's way shifted nervously, _Informal is fine. Nothing- she can't touch any of the spell._

_How?! _Now she started worrying for her friend.

_Tomoyo-san, please don't worry, she'll be fine. Come, touch the string._ Eriol's suave, calm voice soothed her nerves. She gently touched the moon like strings. _They look like strands from a silvery moon…_ She became enraptured while she was transported into one of Sakura's dreams along with the boys.

* * *

_Hmm… my mind feels at peace, calm, serene. It's like something I haven't experienced in awhile._

Sakura slowly opened her eyes as the thought processed through her body, she was waking up- or at least she thought she was.

_Silver…?_ Still in her groggy mood, her eyes still continued to open and soak in the web of silver spun around her- the forbidden touch was just mere millimeters away.

"_Don't touch _anything, _please." _Syaoran's warning came into her head. Although it was slight, she heard the underlying plead within the warning.

But, around her was a wondrous sight. The magic that the boys cast were all around her in silver, sliver strands sparkling brightly. All she wanted to do was touch them.

_But ... Li-san's warning… I wonder if they're in here as well._

Sakura was debating what to do in her content little space. She could move, but she would have to be careful to follow Syaoran's orders. Very careful.

_What should I do?_ She really was stuck in a spot. All of a sudden she felt a push that set her off balance- even though she was sitting down.

Sakura gaped at her hand's landing in shock. It seemed inevitable though- fate had done the worse.

She touched the magic.

* * *

The first dream they entered was one that was short but dangerous. They saw Tomoyo and Sakura and whomever the mysterious stranger was.

_Have you had this dream, Tomoyo-san?_

Tomoyo nodded; she knew Eriol couldn't see her so replied as well, _Yes, but I think this is Sakura's vantage point; I had mine when I was actually facing Sakura and saw the horrible._

_Did you have any other dreams? _Syaoran butted in the interrogation.

_No, not that I remember, Li-san._

_Interesting,_mused a certainly piqued Eriol now; his suspicions were becoming to have more base than he realized.

Right now, they were being transported to the next dream of Sakura's.

_If this dream was perturbing enough, I hope Sakura's mind comes to term and this one isn't intensified._But, Eriol knew. It wouldn't get better. Not if they were what they needed. It would only get worse.

So far, nothing was out of place, except for the misplaced laughter of hatred and revenge in the beginning. Sakura was observing where she was. It was definitely not something she recognized nor was it anything in Japan's style. Then again it was too dark to notice much except Sakura's movements.

That's when things started going downhill.

Tomoyo didn't know what to believe but right now there were _two _of Sakura- one of them floating in the air and seemed as shocked as herself.

_Shit, _Syaoran cursed, _she touched it, didn't she?! _He grunted, _This dream's going to be whacked._

Eriol whispered like Death was in the room, _The protection spell _has _to work now._

Tomoyo was really worried now, if those two didn't believe they all would come out of this experiment safely- she didn't know what she would do.

She saw both Sakuras merged into one another. The combined Sakura blinked, unsure of what had happened, but the dream still lived on.

"Don't worry, you'll be safe with me, just relax." That voice sent shivers down Tomoyo's spine- his intentions were purely not for good.

Sakura eyes widened as she recognized where she was, _No!_ Her cry made the three similarly cringe. There was nothing they could do now but watch.

A light shown around Sakura has she lifted her arm against the impending sword.

Closer than it ever came in her first time as a dream.

Her eyes closed tighter as she figured he would cut it off.

Syaoran blew out a ragged breath of air with an angry tinge to it.

Tomoyo didn't want to look upon the destruction of her friend- in a dream no less. If this was all real, but she felt it was.

Eriol- still calm as ever- just drew in a breath.

_Tomoyo-san, trust me on this. Be quick. Wish with all your heart that Sakura-san will not be harmed. We'll return to your home safe without danger if you do as I say. With all your heart._

_Remember the light. _Syaoran added curtly.

* * *

**Dream-seeing we have  
****It's over now  
****Take us back  
****Without a slight slack**

**Safety is key  
****Let us be  
****Dreams  
****Undo our seams**

**To the one  
****Mistress of these dreams  
****Forgive us for the intrude  
****No longer will we be rude**

**Intensifying, you've made it  
****Spell of strength  
****Release us all  
****You will still stand tall**

_Wish, Tomoyo-san. Wish._

Tomoyo had her hands clasped within each other in front of her in reverent wishing. _Please, please, please let Sakura-chan be okay! All those happy moments we've spent together… Let Li-san and Hiiragizawa-kun be alright as well- they've done so much for Sakura-chan… Please. Kami-sama._

**Two have become one  
****Separate their souls  
****They are their own  
****Yet not alone**

_Please!_

* * *

Tomoyo's mental energy and experience drained her. Before she lost consciousness, she saw familiar walls…_ Thank you…._

They reemerged to where they were before they transported into Sakura's mind; more exhausted and drained of their mental energy most of all.

Sakura was still out of it, but something was off with her left arm…

Only two kept their conscious, but for how long they weren't sure.

"That… was informative," tried a weary Eriol. _Only one more question would confirmed this inkling…_

"… She's it isn't she… No, they both are what we've been searching for," Syaoran released his own observing thought has he gazed at their napping bodies; they had to set Tomoyo on the couches since she slumped, unladylike, on the floor.

Eriol only gave a small noise of agreement, he stood leaning on one of the couches that Syaoran sat forward on, "I just need one more question…. What do you remember about the lessons Elders taught us about the royal bloodlines of different countries?"

Syaoran raised his tired but curious eyebrows of that, which suddenly turned his face into one of wonder as he turned back and took a long look at the girls,"They couldn't…"

Grimly he stated,"We won't know until they wake up; I'm surprised we've survived so long since we have restricted magic until we find--" Before he could finished, Syaoran had collapsed onto the ground, limbs askew.

"Great." Eriol too collapsed, though on the couch moments where Syaoran was earlier. Their magic was completely depleted.

* * *

**End: Your limits are yours to test as far as you wish; remember that you only have one life, though. Make it the best.**

**Oh wow…. Over 3,000 words for this chapter… Even more so, I'm surprised at the way I written this—ah the story controls my actions.**

**Sorry, but the next chapter I know for sure is going to be an interlude… Probably draw some more depth into one of the characters…**

**Until next time, my readers! I thank you for your support in reading, reviewing, and so much more!**


	12. The Interlude II, III, IV, V

**Disclaimer:** That's right, CCS isn't mine, so just read the story!

**xxbabyxox- **Thank you for your review! Hopefully, this update was fast enough for you.

**da1wholuvanime- **I can only say I'll try! Thanks again.

**KidLexi- **I hope you enjoy this one as well, then!

**Julie-** Thank you, and you'll find out in the next chapter for sure! This one is packed with Interludes of the characters. I don't know if you'll find anything in here that's romantic but I do hope you'll enjoy it!

**Quadruple feature!! You'll see what I mean, and why it's so long!**

* * *

**Interlude II**

**Begin: Everyone has a special time in the day or night- they just have to find it and enjoy their most powerful moment. Stress, problems, troubles- everything shall seem distant. Even for just a little bit.**

* * *

"Great." Eriol too collapsed, though on the couch moments where Syaoran was earlier. Their magic was completely depleted.

* * *

_Hmph, I don't see why I have to do this mission. It'll be useless; Kyoto isn't for me._

"Li Xiao Lang, are you listening to me?" a regal, polite, quiet, yet forceful feminine voice broke his thought.

"Yes, Mother," even if he wasn't really, Yelan Li was indeed a regal figure; alone she trained and brought up five children of her own- Syaoran and his four older, yet childlike sisters. She was part of the inner-workings of the Clan, she provided proverbs daily for her children, she guided them down the path to what they are today- or at least right now while Syaoran was nine- troublesome, moody, and unapproachable to his peers, even at this age.

What she did not do was tell Syaoran or his distant cousin- Eriol Hiiragizawa- what was in the prophecy. As demanded for Eternities- they were brought up to their best abilities, but the time where they must prove themselves.

First of all, they had to be _all_ gathered together.

The Eternities of Power and at least _a_ Secret. But who knows if they existed and if the prophecy held anything to them- it was a miracle that _two_ gods were born in the Clan.

She didn't know past her premonitions and hoped reverently it'll be soon that they can prove themselves- Syaoran was getting a tad unbearable.

Knowing her son, he was cursing his mission in a few years- to travel to Kyoto, Japan- a place that mixed modern with the past, making it a more than suitable magical reservoir that had an abyss of power yet tested- to where the missing pieces of the puzzle lay. They only knew parts of it, Eriol, Syaoran, Ryu, and Meiling- the four always hang out together- but even then it didn't really seem to concern them except Eriol and Syaoran.

Yelan sensed something different. Call it a premonition or mother's intuition- she watch and/or helped raised all of them- but she somehow knew it concerned _all _of them.

"Elder is waiting for you now Syaoran," with that underlying order, Syaoran abruptly left his mother in the sunny morning.

_The Sun… its bright light disturbs me… Maybe it's just the fact I have to train and learn with Hiiragizawa._

"Hello, cousin, going to the Elder?" That irritating voice that he had to endure hours on end every day.

Eriol's Cheshire smile, even for someone has young as he, shined brightly in Syaoran's darkening mood. "Let me accompany you, since we are both going.

_I can never get rid of him. I can't shake off anybody._

It was true, people stuck to the disagreeable Syaoran like burrs to cotton. Eriol, Meiling, his many sisters, admiring girls, the adults of the Li Clan, everybody.

Training even now, sweat pilling down their way on his back and mopping his forehead from his unruly hair. He didn't have his thoughts to himself.

"Xiao Lang!" The wizen voice of the Elder made him snapped to attention; he really didn't have time just for himself.

"Dispel the heavenly body container," Elder commanded, strength still in his voice. He knew these two boys would soon be able to accomplish nearly everything. He was slightly hunched, but he stood tall both physically and spiritually, as was why he was chosen as the Elder of this generation past.

Syaoran ran his thoughts away. It was time for intense training of body and mind. If he was going to keep Earth's balance, he would have to defeat the inner workings of Eriol's gift of goodness, as he dubbed it.

Concentrating, he saw the heavenly container. A white, glowing wisp of a person. All good intentions, purity of the heart, everything required as a good human being.

He thought of the sins, the deceit, the lies, betrayal, hatred. He had to take these second-hand emotions and fill this vessel. Make it become evil, vile, unnatural against Heaven's intent. Soon, as he'll be of age when he'll have to encounter these firsthand, but for now he took the feelings he had absorbed from many members of the Clan.

The wisp no longer seemed so light or pure. It was bent like a human in pain. It snarled in Syaoran's mind as it took what he gave him. Slowly, bit by bit, Syaoran's energy was draining away with it as well.

He suddenly collapsed to on one knee. He had just barely finished it.

Elder hummed and hawed over the work. "Tonight, Eriol shall take it apart; now it is time to practice your swordsmanship." Syaoran grinned, even at a young age they were well-skilled; that wasn't the reason though.

While Eriol may best him at nearly everything, this was his forte- his domain. He controlled the stone will for this, after all Hell's Night never rest does he?

The only disadvantage to this was the morning sun was the most powerful time for Heaven's Love. Even if their full powers were yet uncovered, they felt the twinge of power and that of weakness in the weakest time.

_Still…_Syaoran knew he would best Eriol in this exercise. Wielding his broad Chinese jian, he faced Eriol and his rapier- slim, silver, and precise. But so was he if he concentrated on his blows and blocks.

Swiftly, he started the first move, a straight frontal assault that Eriol blocked easily and countered with a left plunge.

Clash and metal met, not for the first time. Energies were used, sweat became frequent again in this different training.

Step back with a swipe block, retaliate with a forward movement and up-downward movement, attack to the right flank, mid-section right defense and twist, both jumped into the sky, metal against metal clash, bounce off and left side front, move behind, swirl and wild attack, deflect and continue.

The dance went on and on, never relenting. They were growing stronger.

But not enough.

Both the swords came tumbling down from weight and pressure neither Syaoran nor Eriol can withhold for long- they were only nine after all, but prodigies in the making.

Gods in the making.

"Xiao Lang!!" called out a small, pig-tailed girl as she tried to catch up to Syaoran who went even faster at her coming footsteps and voice.

_It's Meiling._

For some reason, Meiling- now since age six- wouldn't leave him alone. Before practice, after training, during school (though all four cousins hung out together now), after class, et cetera. Sure, he helped her out in tough spots, but that's what a cousin was for right?

Apparently not.

"Xiao Lang!" pouted nine-year-old Meiling as she clung to an arm of his, "Let's play together, Xiao Lang!" she looked at him, puppy-eyed and face. Shining hope and cuteness of a child. Her black pigtails swished around with the slight wind forming.

"Meiling? Where are you…?" a distant voice called out. Another child was in the mix. Syaoran knew he would either be saved or forced into playing with her if the other child didn't come- and fast.

_Hurry up, Ryu!_

The other child's head of black and gold eyes opened wider in recognition and relief; he ran toward the awkward brunette and the joyful face of the ruby-eyed child. "Meiling!" Ryu came up to her and tried to pull her away from Syaoran, "Syaoran just got done with training- you shouldn't mess with him right now, 'kay?" he lectured gently, as Meiling had a disheartened look. Syaoran turned toward his room. Meiling and Ryu waved bye to him before they went off in their carefree lifestyle.

* * *

During the afternoon, his solace was his room. Top floor, windows toward the sky and trees. He rested there before he got ready for to take on what else the day had in store for him.

The night fell.

He jumped from his windowsill to the wall that surrounded the Li Clan and all within. Resting on a nearby tree branch, he gazed up into the dark sky.

The moon flickered its waning side as the stars glittered all around it all around it.

It was late he knew; Eriol and the Elder had already finished Heaven's Love weak training. Such opposites, yet so similar as gods they were. Their weaknesses was the other's strengths and vice versa. Like the day and night, sun and moon. He was much stronger now- he could feel the power rising up. Especially, with the moon light lighting his body.

Now fifteen, and he was almost about ready to part for his first and most vital mission. Syaoran glanced above and below him- his sanctuary- and place to think, relax, and contemplate everything and anything.

He didn't know how the mission and the results will turn out, but he knew he could- will- do it. Without a choice. After all, it was predestined. This is his Fate.

He flipped in the air from the branch to standing atop the stone wall. Loose pants and shirt were carried in the wind's direction, also making his unruly hair no better. He felt at ease as he drank in the moon's light.

Peace was achieved within these few moments to himself.

* * *

**End: The sanctuary you seek isn't always as far as you think it is.**

* * *

**Interlude III**

**Begin: It all begins with that one meeting.**

* * *

_Where is it?!_

A young girl dressed in a white-and-black splashed with red uniform was frantically searching her backpack, though the air around her swayed around her in elegance.

Though she was young, her ebony hair caressed her back very well, long and luxurious. Her amethyst eyes were flashing 'danger!' with an utmost worried expression.

_Where is my eraser?!_

The girl beside her, confused, looked at her classmate contemplating the situation quietly. In recognition, the girl, too, went through her backpack- though much more calmly.

Finding what she was searching for she tapped the frantic girl on the shoulder.

"Would you like to borrow mine?" she whispered, not to disturb their third grade teacher.

Amethyst eyes snapped toward the offered object- an eraser. She raised her eyes and meet joyful sparkling emeralds. Hesitantly, she reached for the eraser with a small, polite "T-thank you." The green-eyed girl smiled back broadly and turn back to do her work, her short amber hair swishing along.

Class continued.

* * *

The bell rang, dismissing the students and giving them a break.

The girl with long, black hair stood up and confronted the other girl that helped her during class, her heart slightly racing.

"Excuse me, but thank you for helping me out!" she bowed low, her pale face down. The other girl surprised at the sudden outburst, just continued giving a big smile as she said, "No problem!"

"I'm Kinomoto Sakura… you can call me Sakura. I'm glad I could help you," she continued in that lilting voice of a child.

The other girl stood straight up from her bow, analyzing the girl before her as she replied, "I am Daidouji Tomoyo. Please to meet you. It's only fair if you call me Tomoyo," She tilted her head in pensive thought, "I haven't seen you around Hikari no Kiseki Academy… are you new?"

Sakura just rubbed her head and chuckled in her cute, kiddish way, "Ah, last year- my first year in primary school- my father had architectural college trips and business so he didn't want to leave me or Onii-chan behind to care for, so we went with him to Hong Kong."

Tomoyo's eyes lit up, "Wow! It must have been fascinating over there!"

Sakura giggled girlishly, "It was pretty fun, but I'm glad I'm back in Japan!" She shone her sparkling emeralds at Tomoyo, "Would you like to be my friend, Tomoyo-san?"

Tomoyo couldn't help beaming back, "Of course!"

* * *

_5 years later….._

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura waved her hand up quickly as she yelled at the enormous house and fence before her.

In front of Tomoyo's house, Sakura was waiting to walk with Tomoyo to school. In the five years they've known each other, not only did they become best friends, they found out they were second cousins as well.

Tomoyo smiled from her room's window as she saw Sakura waiting for her. She, Sakura, had become Tomoyo's center of her world. From being her model for very lavish designs to being the best of friends, you wouldn't find one with out the other. Much like Sakura's brother, Touya, and her used to be crush, Yukito Tsukishiro.

She flatten her billowy black, silver dress for school- it was the third Friday of the month, this time she decided that both Sakura and herself was going to dress up- grabbed both her bag of Sakura's new costume and her backpack; headed down the stairs and out the door.

"Sakura-chan!"

Life only needed that fateful meeting…

* * *

**End: Your life is your life; a smile can be the change of that world, your life.**

* * *

**Interlude IV**

**Begin: Loneliness happens in the heart first. Hiding it only makes it worse. Then again, there are always strange ways to heal the heart's pain.**

* * *

_I have no family… No Mom, no Dad, no siblings… only the Clan._

Eriol Hiiragizawa was an orphan of the Li Clan. His mother had disappeared when he was four, his father died on a mission set by the Li Clan when he was two. That's all he knew of them. He knew their names as well, but why would he need it?

He had only one claim.

_I am a God._

Yes, at age three, the Li Clan discovered the magical properties and the god powers in both Syaoran Li- a candidate for the title of the Li Clan, a direct descendant- and himself, an orphan born of mixed blood and outcast. Both were suited for magicians for the Li Clan and the gods, Eternities.

Hell's Night and Heaven's Love.

One against the other, like God against Satan. They were only missing one piece, the piece that kept them from destroying each other, figuratively if not physically.

Mortal's Miracle.

He trained his hardest, and learned his best- every day, minute, hour, second. This was his one worthwhile.

Even if his distant cousin, Syaoran, hated him. Or seemed like it. He didn't know why nor cared. He no longer cared. He was stoic, silent, observant, obedient, and his presence was big. All before the age of seven, believe it or not.

But, his broke every day in loneliness and despair, though he tried not to show it- even in privacy. He could show no weakness.

He mumbled angrily at himself again, about why he had to be chosen to become Heaven's Love. _Love._ He carried no love for anyone, everyone. He met the standards of Hell's Night personality perfectly, if he thought so himself. He knew the emotions and actions of Hell.

Betrayal. His mother and father left him to the hands of the greedy Li clansmen that were on the council right now.

Hatred. His cousin Syaoran hated him, or gave of the presence of it. He even hated himself, for being just him.

Deceit. All the assassins within the Li household had probably have to do that more than once.

Greed. Yes, he wanted company, wished it so, but it never came true. It won't come true.

There were always this dark feelings, it couldn't be stopped by Heaven's Love. The Eternity was useless. But, the Elder didn't think so. No, when they had night training without Syaoran, he commented on that fact.

"Eriol, remember, you may not be able to get rid of the darkness fully- or else Syaoran or any Hell's Night Eternity might not exist- but you can alleviate that pain and suffering of those emotions and actions of others. All it takes is one simple gesture."

_A gesture? To become free of these dark holds of Hell?_ His child mind couldn't adapt to the idea.

Another practice had ended; Syaoran was continuing his since the weak point of the day for Hell's Night was the daylight. As he rested by the wall surrounding the Li Clan and where the trees grew abundant, he observed and thought. His heart broke some more.

_I can't be like Syaoran. I may be excelling at everything else. _Eriol smirked like a little kid could only do. _But, his swordmanship is great._He observed the martial arts that Syaoran did so swiftly and without a mistake in his seven-year-old body's posture.

He looked out toward the blue sky, his azure eyes hiding behind glasses and his dark azure hair.

He napped lightly, before being disturbed with an unnatural shaking of the tree he rested on. He tensed.

"Relax. It's only me, Hiiragizawa." The clam voice belonged to another nearly stoic person- Syaoran. Eriol narrowed his eyes.

"What do you want?" Short, clipped, to the point. Syaoran never did this before, so why start now being all chummy like?

Syaoran came into his vision balancing on the opposite branch as he. He was munching on something with chopsticks.

Eriol voiced his opinion of him, "What do you want?" his voice was harsh, unchildlike, "You hate me don't you? Why?" Syaoran looked at him with those blazing amber eyes, but he continued to nibble at whatever he was eating.

Aggravated, Eriol raised his voice, "And what on earth are you eating?!"

Finally, Syaoran answered, "You took my spot." Eriol, all riled up, looked at him incredulously- his barrier of stoicism was broken.

"This is where I usually escape for my thoughts," Syaoran elaborated, "I don't hate you- much. I'm not use to socializing," Somehow this moment seemed like a private conversation, "I'm eating dim sum, want some?" He offered the bowl of dim sum.

_Dim sum? That's Syaoran's favorite food… to offer it…_Eriol looked at Syaoran to confirm, who didn't take his hand away yet. Eriol quickly decided and grabbed one.

Syaoran sat on the branch that was opposite of Eriol, "I never really had a friend in this place."

Eriol smiled, genuinely, "Neither have I… little cousin." Syaoran snapped his head at him.

"I hate you." Eriol knew it wasn't true, and grinned, enjoying his dim sum.

* * *

**End: If all else fails, then being a friend wouldn't hurt a lost soul. No matter who they are.**

* * *

**Interlude V**

**Begin: Crying can be a strength like happiness is. Let yourself be free, even if only for those few moments.**

* * *

"Be strong, okay little one? Be strong."

Sakura Kinomoto knew that the day that her mother had died that she had not. She didn't know how or why, she just knew. At age three, she knew her mother wasn't dead. She just… disappeared.

Now in first grade, in Hong Kong, she kept that to herself and that made her believe and be happy. It made her strong.

But sometimes that strength failed her.

It was class time for Sakura. Though, it was in a different country and she had no friends, she adjusted pretty well. That was until they were talking about their family.

"I have my mommy, daddy, and both my older sisters! We live in this house that is really big!" one girl described her family to the others in the girl, in Cantonese. Sakura knew enough now for her classes.

"My daddy is really big and strong and my mommy cooks really good!"

"I have an older brother that always looks out for me! Plus, my mom and dad too!"

When it came time for Sakura's turn to tell she quietly described it for them, "I have one great dad that can do just about anything and one older brother that always protects me and is always there for me…" As the others waited, Sakura just trailed off and looked at her hands.

"Eh?!" a boy cried out, "Don't you have a mommy? Everyone has to have one!"

Sakura faltered in her speech, "I-I don't have o-o-one…"

The classed simultaneously gasped aloud. Then, the gossiping began.

"Not have a mom? That's impossible!"

"Poor girl…."

"No mommy? That must be terrible!"

"To not have a mommy?"

"That must be scary!"

Only a few didn't give their input of Sakura's situation.

All Sakura could do was listen to all those remarks. _Otou-san said to be strong, I have to be strong… I can't cry. No crying…_

But, on the contrary, Sakura's body thought it was okay to cry. Teardrops fell slowly, without the notice of any of her classmates. Drop, drop, drop.

All except one.

The little boy with abnormal eyes quietly tip-toed as best he could over to the distressed girl. Tapping her, he said in the boy-child voice, "Are you okay?"

The tearing, wet emeralds covered by auburn hair looked up at the boy, "Who are you?"

Yellow eyes softened and he embraced her like any kid would do to their parents or sibling or a close friend, "I'm Ryu."

"Nice to meet you," Sakura managed in her state, but unconsciously she switched back into Japanese. She realized it and stumbled out the statement in Cantonese. "You aren't surprised or anything? That I don't have my mother?"

Ryu shook his head, but before he could explain why, the bell rang for break time. As they walked out to a secluded part of the playground with swings, he gave his reply, "No, I know one cousin that lost his father and another one that lost both parents when they were young too…." He paused and amended his statement with a question, "That is what happened right?"

Tears slowly stopping their dripping Sakura sniffled an affirmative, "Yes, she disappeared; though both my dad and older brother said she died…." She looked over at Ryu. Like her they were child height, though he was slightly taller, black hair adorning his head, those seeing bright yellow eyes. She liked them; her first friend was someone nice.

Ryu started swinging his swing slightly, "You know, I think it's okay for you to cry. My cousins… I know they miss not knowing their parents, but they don't cry… they have to be strong, and everybody stays away from them for some reason…." He swung his legs more, "But, I know they don't cry because they just don't… They always have this sad, bad feeling around them. I don't want that to happen to you… You're too nice."

Sakura smiled brightly like that of a lightbulb's, "Thank you!" and yet three more tears slowly rolled down her face. She also swung alongside Ryu.

"Thank you."

* * *

_Years later……._

Outside, one fair, windy, sunny day, a girl with short, auburn hair sat near a cherry blossom tree that had it's petals blowing off and around the scenery of the grass, the benches, the trees, around the girl.

The girl was leaning back, her eyes up into the sky, a bright emerald shine to them as she recalled a memory of long ago.

"Thank you…."

* * *

**End: One gesture, one action, one decision, one choice can change a person, a fate, a destiny, a world.**

* * *

**Whoa! Lots of words in this one!! Another night release to my audience! Thanks for waiting, and if you also read ****Misconception****, I'm sorry for the wait!! Please forgive me!**

**Well, now we'll see what happens with our friends next time in their little predicament in ****Diving Strength****… Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing this interlude (well…. These interludes I should say)!**


	13. The Blood and the Bloodline

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura is totally CLAMP's!!

* * *

**Begin: Once you've met, the bonds only get tighter and tighter until you've bonded the closest or it'll snap and the path that will become of that consequence is one hard journey.**

* * *

"Thank you…."

* * *

_On The Dream Journey…_

"Great." Eriol too collapsed, though on the couch moments where Syaoran was earlier. Their magic was completely depleted.

* * *

_Pounding… headache… Where… am I?..._

Auburn hair snapped up as well as eyelids covering amber eyes opened quickly. Pain set in; he was laying prone on the floor in an awkward position of limbs. Syaoran faced the wooden boards of the floor of Tomoyo Daidouji's home.

Quickly, Syaoran raised his upper body with his arms; they collapsed right away and pain shot through his arms.

"Tch, my powers are completely done for." Syaoran grunted grumpily, his boyish, fierce face scrunching up even more than usual.

A soft groan came from above him, on the couch. A soft voice answered him, "You too huh, little cousin?" Another sound of disapproval came from Syaoran's closed lips.

Propping himself with his back to the couch and Eriol's body, Syaoran asked, "The girls?"

Eriol raised an inquisitive eyebrow, even though he felt like the world just sat on him, "You're worried?" When Syaoran gave no answer except his aura flare of discomfort, Eriol answered, "I'm not sure, I can feel their presence, but right now I just can't observe. My magical properties are spent. Obviously, since we did some upper level magic. _What _possessed you to even think of that method?"

"_What _possessed _you_ to go with my idea?" Syaoran shot back. His face started to burn, whether from an illness or something else, he didn't know. He didn't like the churning feeling in his stomach. It was like a scared child waiting to be found out that he or she caused the problem.

Eriol smirked unconsciously, a habit he developed when finding another juicy tidbit of the clam shut cousin of his, "Have a soft heart, do we now?" He heard the tattle-telling raise of Syaoran's voice; he felt the burning blush Syaoran was slowly experiencing anew. _A soft heart for someone… is it? Or are you slowly changing because of that person? Both could happen._

* * *

"Ngh…"an unladylike groan emitted from a black-haired maiden, her soft voice grating. Her eyelids open to uncover sleepy, amethyst eyes. She saw familiar walls and shivered again. _Thank you, Kami-sama…_

Tomoyo laid on the couch, feeling tense and tired. _That was…a new experience._ She laid an arm over her head, trying to relax from her state of unorderliness. Suddenly, like lightning striking, she remembered, _Sakura-chan!!_

Sitting straight up, forcefully and quickly, left Tomoyo in a blind vertigo as she settled back down from the dizziness._ I hope she's alright…_

After a spell, Tomoyo gently tried again to sit up. As she made it, her legs- not yet ready for running- wobbled as quickly as she could to the couch beside her where Sakura lay. Limp. Unmoving, as if she was a ghost of herself- a thing of nothing. Tomoyo quickly glanced everywhere; when she saw that there was nothing wrong with Sakura, she started to breathe a sigh of relief. Until, she something that shouldn't be seen. Something, undeniably that only can produce that red of reddest hues.

"**Sakura-chan!"**

* * *

"**Sakura-chan!"**

That bloodcurdling yelp of surprise and horror from the always gentle Tomoyo Daidouji's voice was a shock. It was most definitely out of place; something was most definitely wrong.

Both boys sprang up, have just those few moments of rest, and raced to where the girls were, as fast as they were able to, stiff in their starched school pants.

"Tomoyo-san, what's wrong?" Eriol urgently pressured the girl softly. Surprising, her first name rolled off his tongue easily like liquid, though they considered to be closer just hours ago.

Tomoyo's hand that was near Sakura's body was shaking, visibly yet not too much, but it was moving in slight tremors. Her eyes were half-hidden by her long hair, but the boys caught the look of despair and horror. Her other hand was closing her mouth.

Syaoran took action. He quickly paced his way to Tomoyo's side and gazed down. His eyes widen slightly. Eriol, too after some time, moved toward the couch of Sakura's, but he moved Tomoyo where she could sit down. Not so daintily, Tomoyo did so, her look of horror not gone from her face entirely. Her hands positioned in her lap like a lady, but Tomoyo's mind was racing.

_Sakura-chan is bleeding……_

The gods of unknown powers, just boys barely growing up, had hurt one of their first allies in Japan- and maybe even more, their mission- severely.

Her right arm, which lay atop her body was slashed from the elbow down. It seemed deep because the blood oozed out of it and had piled up in that secluded spot to a dark black red pot of blood.

Sakura herself, didn't seem alright. Her face was of pallor stature which make her look almost translucent. Sweat had made her way on her forehead, matting her auburn hair down to it. Nothing seemed right.

"Hiiragizawa?" Syaoran asked the question. Eriol nodded. Syaoran gently placed his hand in a pocket of his black school shorts.

"Wei? Bring it over."

Eriol turned to the slightly less distraught Tomoyo, "Daidouji-san… Tomoyo-san, if we may settle down for a bit?" He gestured to the unused sofa. Tomoyo blankly looked at him and nodded. Wei arrived, bringing a first aid kit with him in minutes from Syaoran's phone call.

There was no way the stain would wash off. No matter how much Wei apologized and try, Tomoyo knew it had to be discarded.

Sakura, still unconscious, was quickly wrapped in gauze for her arm and the blood and sweat washed off. Though, Wei did the job efficiently, he kept glancing at the withdrawn boys with a worried gaze of a kindly grandfather. Sakura didn't disturb at all in her sleep, staying in that dead-like condition. She was transported to her usual room she stayed in as a guest when Tomoyo and her had sleepovers. Wei stood up as Tomoyo and maids helped the unconscious Sakura to the room.

"Syaoran-sama…" Syaoran, who was looking down at the ground, snapped to attention and gave a brusque comment, "I know we shouldn't have done it, but this is for our mission, Wei."

Eriol stepped in, before it got out of hand, "Wei, those girls could be the ones we're looking for. I just have confirm one more thing. I know we shouldn't do such a spell like we've done just before, but it was for a _good_ cause."

Wei frowned at them some more, scrutinizing both boys; one a fierce, solitaire warrior, and the other a stoic, observant magician. Finally he relented his gaze of disapproval and sat down slightly, "I suggest, and require, that you not do something of substantial value as such magic you've done today again; the consequences are enough to endure- growing back your magic reserves that you've kept. You may have the emergency ones, but you've wasted your everyday ones. You know you are being chased after by several underground groups- don't make a mistake like today, Syaoran-sama, Eriol-sama."

Both chastised boys bowed their heads down in agreement. _Better than Mother's usual harsh lectures… _Syaoran reminded himself. He hated to show flaws of any kind to anybody.

* * *

The days of June passed by slowly.

Sakura's lower arm healed slightly, though it was in a temporary sling- with an excuse of practicing at Tomoyo's and fell slightly. Nobody thought the worst of it, since Sakura sometimes does get a little dazed. All except her overprotective brother, Touya.

The day after, has she arrived home, Touya eyed her and her injury suspiciously. "I heard the transfer students were boys, kaijuu." Sakura just sighed, she'd been through the discussions before.

"They're _just_ friends, Onii-chan."

"So? One of them didn't harm you right?"

"_No._"

Touya, given up, bantered, "I suppose not, not when it's you, kaijuu, we're talking about. I bet you harmed them." Sakura glared at Touya and gave her traditional stomp.

"Onii-chan!!"

* * *

School was normal. Classes, friends, lunch. Nothing disturbed them when they went up to the new arts building. No one talked of the incident at Tomoyo's home. But, Eriol did request for one more questioning at the secluded area of the school with a couple of trees to shade them from the uprising heat.

Eriol gestured for the girls to sit on the stone wall surrounding the trees. When they were situated, he took a deep breath. Syaoran stood to the side a little, watching all with his arms crossed, eyes glowing a mix of amber and flakes of chocolate brown. The girls watched and waited patiently.

"Daidouji…"

"Tomoyo." Tomoyo interrupted.

"Tomoyo-san, Sakura-san, you're cousins, correct?" Eriol amended.

"Second cousins, actually," Tomoyo calmly stated, unperturbed by this strange out-of-the-blue question.

"Both of your mothers carry the same maiden name?" Tomoyo and Sakura showed signs of question and confusion; one in the eyes and raise of eyebrows, the other with a cock of her head and a confused look.

Tomoyo answered an affirmative.

."May I know the last name?" After some time, Sakura was the one who answered.

"Amamiya."

* * *

**End: An old saying, that should be well-taken: Expect the unexpected.**

* * *

**Julie- **Yup, thank you! Yeah, Ryu is too nice, but so is Sakura so I'm sure they hit it right off the bat together as friends! Well, Syaoran and Meiling went to a different school back then, just to clear that up and Eriol was a different school then the other three so yeah. Somehow their childhood was a little sad… I can't wait to bring all six of them into one picture so it isn't so hard to switch between Hong Kong and Japan and everything… Yeah, Eriol and Syaoran have a twisted hate-love friendship! Who knows what the future will bring, for that is another mystery…

**Well, there you have it! It was hard describing Sakura's injury, but I got pass it. So, the next chapter- I promise you some water fun! It's so unfair though, it's going to be summer vacation for them, while we are going back to school in a matter of weeks…**


	14. The Lying Truth

**Disclaimer: **You know it, I don't own it! (it being CCS of course)

* * *

**Begin: If you believe when you see it, try **_**not**_** believing when you have seen it.**

"Amamiya."

* * *

"They are from ancestral Japan's royal bloodline- _yes._" Eriol emphasized irritably for who knows-nth time, sitting comfortably on a cushioned chair as he watched Syaoran paced back and forth in their apartment.

Syaoran still couldn't grasp the concept that _they_- Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji, two town girls- were what they probably were searching for and taught about for most of their lives. Just hours after their questioning at school, now nighttime, they were reviewing facts and such and planning what to do next.

"Before you ask, I suggest we stay here for the duration of our high school years upcoming like your mother suggested. Unless," Eriol paused dramatically, "you wish to go back to our own school? Where everybody knows everyone and our positions in society? I never took you for a socialite, Syaoran." Eriol drew out Syaoran's name. Syaoran, disgruntled at the thought of home and the "friends" that awaited them there, paused his consistent pacing to glare at Eriol with fire alight in his amber eyes.

"Why stay here for that long? We'll just bring them with us, that way they'll be protected at all times and we won't have to worry about it; the mission is over."

Eriol and Syaoran knew Syaoran's statement wasn't true and couldn't be done, but it didn't help to just vent it out. Yelan gave strict orders to be there- in Kyoto- until they come of age and to bring their partners of unknown with them then, _unless_ one of the few- very few- people who tried to assassinate or doing anything drastic to the townspeople or the Eternity and Secret.

Eriol said, monotonously, "You know we can't." Syaoran groaned in frustration, chuckled lightly inside, despite the drama he was in. _It's been a while since I've shown my emotions out so plainly like this…_

* * *

"Thank you for coming, Eriol-kun, Li-kun!" Sakura greeted them, by the beach's entrance wearing roll up shorts to her mid-thigh and a light pink tank top with silver cherry blossoms embedded in it.

Takashi Yamazaki nodded to them in greeting, "What's up you two?" Chiharu Mihara was next to him, in close proximity that didn't question their relationship, who also nodded to the other two who just arrived at their destination.

Tomoyo invited all her close friends to an outing to the beach, which all had agreed wholeheartedly, ready to get away from the heat.

"Yes, thank you for coming," Tomoyo added her bit as she stopped filming the scenery and her friends.

Rika Sasaki also greeted them, albeit shyly as her nature, whilst Naoko Yangisawa looked up from her novel and gave a cheery hello and a push of her glasses.

"I'm glad I'm not the only guy here today," chuckled Takashi as they walked toward the sun, sand, and surf of the beach. "Hey, did you know there is that there are creatures that look like humans under the sea water, even today? You see thousands and thousands of years ago, animals were slowly populating the world, humans past had to live both underwater and above water for survival for some reason."

Chiharu interrupted with a frustrated sigh, "Not again, Takashi! When are you going to stop with your lies?" On the other hand, Naoko's interest was piqued at the fantasy, and so was Sakura's- and Syaoran's, but they were thinking it was real.

Eriol chuckled and stopped Chiharu's rant, "Ah, but it's true Mihara-san. You see, the reason that they had to live both underwater and above water were that they couldn't decide whether or not to live above or under. Underwater held beautiful jewels and pretty things as well as sturdy water caves. Above water is what you would have imagine- things to build shelter, plants ready to eat and animals you could kill if you wanted meat. Both places appeased our ancestors."

Now everyone stopped and were riveted in amazement that Takashi Yamazaki was telling the _truth_, Tomoyo had turned her camera point to the two grinning boys. Except two. They were waiting to hear the rest of the story.

Takashi grinned hugely and continued, "Yes, that's true Hiiragizawa-kun! Plus, don't forget the wonderful star fruit tree on land and the coveted emerald palace in water. They were the two things that torn the humans apart. The star fruit tree was a tree that held graceful beauty as well as delicious star-shaped fruit it borne ripe for a month only, but it was worth it."

"The emerald palace was said to be breath-taking itself. It held precious gems and statues that the people worshipped. Once every year, when the full moon was positioned correctly and everything was sound, the palace would glow brightly and be lifted up toward the moon and come out of the water. When it is out of the water, it is even more stunning, I suppose, but also there is a secret passageway that opens up and takes you to another world."

Takashi brought about the final ending, "So, it does, but apparently our ancestors chose food over beauty; though some disagree. The majority went to be people like we are today, but some- a very few some- went and lived down the water and never went to visit their land friends ever again. Some tried drowning the people that forgot all about the underwater livings. As for the emerald palace it was rumored that it was torn down. Plus, somehow, the people who survived an underwater attack said that the people have developed tails."

Chiharu and Naoko sighed, the former more louder and tired. "Now, I know you're still lying, Takashi." Rika shook her head at their own foolishness of believing Takashi changed. Tomoyo smiled slyly at Eriol, "Eriol-san, I never knew you were like this."

Sakura and Syaoran seemed like the only ones that were confused, but Takashi just kept grinning at the comments and put his hand out in front of Eriol.

We make a great team, Hiiragizawa; hope to continue business with you!" Eriol grinned like the Cheshire cat and shook hands with Takashi, "Glad to be of assistance."

Chiharu shook her head and sighed a long sigh again, "Mou, you two…"

Sakura interrupted with a confused mumble, "Wait… so that was a lie? It isn't true?" Almost everyone laughed at Sakura's confused innocence. Sakura just gave her "Hoe?" as the others laughed. Syaoran himself was lecturing himself in his head.

_Ugh, another one of Eriol's conniving tricks! He always does this!_ He glared at Eriol yet again; only Eriol and Tomoyo catching this.

Tomoyo grinned softly,_ So Syaoran is just as gullible sometimes, eh?_

* * *

Everyone decided that where they were standing was fine to put their stuff and started heading out to the sea or to relax. Somehow, Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, and Tomoyo ended up slightly away from the group's temporary headquarters. Tomoyo was filming the other two who were swimming, while Eriol sat beside her, watching all.

As Tomoyo laid her camera in the right position to film Sakura and Syaoran while it was on her lap, she commented on Eriol's earlier act, "You have a way with words and making them true, Eriol-san."

"As do you, Tomoyo-san. I'm sure you have many other talents as well." Eriol raised an eyebrow asking an unspoken question.

Tomoyo knew he was glancing at her and continued to watch her little screen at Sakura and Syaoran- apparently swimming was boring and they started some small conversation. "Actually, I have a proposition for us both."

"Ask away."

"Sakura and Syaoran seemed perfectly well-matched, though they've only known each other for awhile, isn't it?"

"Of course, they've been in proximity almost every day since we've met," Eriol stated in a cheerful matter, "Shall we push the hearts and fates of such gullible cousins?"

Tomoyo now grinned in Eriol's direction, "But of course!"

"Hey!"

* * *

Sakura swam around and treaded along the sand, far but close enough to stay in sight of Tomoyo and Eriol while still being in semi-deep water.

_It's been weeks since my arm healed…_True enough, the scar that was wide and long had heal for all but a thin sliver of it; it still reminded Sakura of her dreams and the dangers of it. Syaoran and Eriol hadn't indulged their finding, but she had an inkling that it was something bad.

Syaoran was just splashing about himself, nearing her. Sakura smiled as she treaded toward him, "Li-kun, wasn't that a convincing lie that Yamazaki-kun and Eriol-san told us?"

Syaoran mumbled something incoherently. Sakura asked him again, and he looked at her a bit shyly yet fiercely like usual, "That guy, Hiiragizawa, always trying to trick me…." Sakura looked at him, confused.

"Hoe? You mean you believed in Yamazaki-kun's and Eriol-kun's story too?" Syaoran nodded slightly, a bit embarrassed telling a girl a flaw of his. Sakura just smiled serenely and said, "Don't worry! I'm sure we won't fall for the next one then, especially you Li-kun, you seem and are very intellectual."

Syaoran snorted, but was pleased at the comment naïve Sakura made. "You better watch out for Hiiragizawa's tricks, he's slippery like a snake." Sakura just giggled and agreed playfully.

"You guys seem like such close cousins, you must have lots of fun together!" Again, Syaoran mumbled something, but he didn't clear it up; Sakura didn't catch on and was already changing topics. "Isn't the ocean water pretty? So clear yet blue… sometimes I feel like I'm flying in water."

Syaoran agreed in a somewhat wary mood. It's not that he hated water; it's just that he had a few incidents involving water, so he naturally didn't agree it with it sometimes.

Sakura's eyes lit up at something in the water, "Eh? There's something shiny in the water…" She suddenly dived in the water to grab what ever it was, but the mysterious object seemed to eluded her and she went back up for air and dived down- unknowingly leading herself away from the others, before it was too late.

Syaoran was already surprised by her sudden dive, but he didn't go after her straight away, thinking she would come back. He saw her take air in deeper water though, and then started treading towards her. _What is this girl doing?_

He was close enough to spot her, but already it was too late to do anything, but to alert the others as he too dived down to save the girl that seemed to get into too many troubles dealing with his life.

Sakura knew she should have gone up, but it was like she couldn't. Something compelled her to go find the thing that ran away from her. Before she knew it, she was slowly running out of air. She tried to go up but somehow she couldn't.

As she moved around- or at least tried to- her arms and legs, it felt like wind was circling around her and not letting her move anywhere. Plus, she was losing air fast; the pressure down where she was in the water was nearly unbearable.

Since she couldn't moved up, she moved down and away from the beach's shore.

Until she found something quite astonishing.

* * *

Eriol and Tomoyo snapped their heads toward their friends-slash-cousins' direction, but found them not to be where they were moments ago. They spotted Syaoran, farther in the ocean depths and diving into it.

Tomoyo felt, in the pit of her stomach, that something was wrong.

Eriol was the first of the two to react. Already his shirt was off due to the blazing sun and tossing his glasses aside, so he ran part way in the water before diving into the water as well, to go after Syaoran and most likely Sakura.

Tomoyo set down her camera and other things and soon chased after her friends. She couldn't see well under water, but she followed their movements with grace and precision. She could feel the water movements they made and how the water reacted as they invaded their space.

But, suddenly it was very clear for her. Strange as it was, in the depths of the deep ocean, she could see well- and very clearly, but her breath was barely holding out. If she was like this, she could imagine the others' troubles.

She saw Sakura in front of her and then she observed her surroundings, her eyes snapped open wider, if possible. She would have gasped if not worry for her air capacity. Shining before her was a bright, green-colored- and if her suspicions were right, it was emerald- palace as well as other coral-like or sturdy structures.

A voice rang in all four teenagers' heads. _You may breathe, children._ At this Tomoyo gapped at, surprised. Suddenly, she closed her mouth, to shut of the water flow that would surely kill her, but it didn't affect her. Experimentally, she breathed a couple of breaths, and the same result happened- it was like the water was her air for now.

Tomoyo and everyone else heard Sakura's voice timidly ask in their minds, _What _is_ this place?_

_Some place magical, yet undiscovered by everyone._ The voice sounded feminine, yet firm. It was calming, soothing, and seemed all-knowing in a way.

_What was that shiny sparkle?_ Again, Sakura asked. Tomoyo tried talking aloud, but all she got were bubbles. Apparently, it was only either mind speak or a talk that she, Eriol, and Syaoran could listen to between the mysterious voice and Sakura.

_Nothing you have to worry about, child. As of right now, you all should go back to place above, where you belong. This realm isn't that safe I'm afraid for the likes of you all. _Tomoyo felt a surge of water push her away from the magnificent sight and above. She held her breath just in case.

* * *

Suddenly, four heads popped up above water and took gulps of air in.

"Hey, you four! Is something the matter?" Takashi called, startling all of them. Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko were also coming closer to them, worried expressions varying on their faces.

Eriol and Tomoyo traded glances; there was no way their friends would believe them.

"Nothing's wrong!" Sakura called out, a semi-smile a lit on her face, though her eyes said something different, but they were still too far away to see it.

After making sure those four were okay, the other four went about their own business again. The four looked at each other.

"What was that?" Syaoran bit out, a bit in awe yet still in that fierce voice of his.

_We will meet again. _The voice interrupted into their heads again, surprising them. _See you soon… Sakura. Syaoran. Eriol. Tomoyo._

_Until next time….._

* * *

**End: It's only the beginning of new adventures. What lies ahead is shrouded in mysteries and more. That's what adventure is.**

* * *

**Well, here it is! As the end says, it really is just one of many adventures and just the beginning of it!**

**Thanks to **Twilight Kisses, DJ Juliette, maleesha, **and** tehmusicluvr **for reviewing!**

**Twilight Kisses-** Thank you! I appreciate your thoughts!

**maleesha-** I'm trying! My head just has to keep spitting ideas out!

**Julie-** That's true… I am getting a tad bit of boredom, but now I have a lot of time for my stories than I probably will while school is in session, so heads up! I'm trying to work ahead that way I can just post periodically. Hopefully, that'll work out somehow… There is a little SxS time together! Ah, to have someone as heroic as Syaoran…

**tehmusicluvr-** This chapter will probably give you a little more than a hint!! Thanks for your first review to me!!

**Please review!**

* * *


	15. The Past, the Questionable, and the Evil

**Disclaimer:**No CCS for me! But for CLAMP- yes.

**Sorry for the wait, but my computer is acting strange and everything, so it seems like I'm moving my headquarters to my brother's room temporarily…**

**Begin: All the characters in the play may not have been casted yet, but sometimes, some take the spotlight.**

* * *

_Until we meet again….._

* * *

"Eh?!"

* * *

"Kara and Sara, is it?" the masculine voice said, bored. The man-boy sat on a chair, acting like a throne, above the two bowing heads before him.

Simultaneously, the two mysterious voices said in a precise, quiet manner, "Yes."

"Your business? I have other things to attend to, as well, so make it quick," his eyes glinted dangerously, _I want to be free from this stupid family's revenge and curse… Soon I'll be free…_

One of the heads popped up, red hair blazing behind her in long, slight curly strands, "We serve all who draw this path… for he…"

The other took the pick-up line, also bobbing up her own peach-colored shoulder hairstyle, "He who has commandeered us all these times, even now."

The male just gave an irritated sigh, "Finish it up!" The strangers looked at him cuttingly.

"Rude as you are, sir, you _are_ the only survivor we have left to serve. The curse's revenge shall we say shall be destroyed if you wish it correctly. You are our master." The boy perked at the words 'curse' and 'revenge' that the scarlet-haired one uttered.

Slowly starting to grasp that this was an important meeting, he asked slowly, "What are you trying to say? _What_ do you two know anyway?"

"All shall be revealed on successor of Kuja's right and possession." Tonelessly, both girls stood up, their faces also emotionless, as each broke a necklace of some sort from their necks, "We are servants of the divine Under Kuja who had possess all powers of the Eternal Rank. We are the secrets to persevering against the curse that was set to your ancestors before you. We are honored to protect the most fitting case of successors to stop this curse and truly rule of the other world as well as this one." One right hand; the other left hand. They sent their hands out toward the man's direction.

The boy stood up, his lanky legs swinging down to see what their palms held, interest already piqued very much so. His eyes glittered golden as he looked upon the treasures the two ladies offered.

"A gift from Kuja, our master…" The peach-haired intoned as the male greedily took the little treasures in his hands. They were two halves of some sort of sigil. It curved slightly similarly like a circle, the swiftly took a straight turn and sharper turn out near the end of that line and ended with a smaller line on either side of the sort of circle for each half. Ever more curious, the boy connected them together to form a strange shape; he supposed it somewhat resembled a sun and a teardrop with its weird turns and lines.

"To his most current successor, Hara Kazuhiro…" _Eh? So my old, old man knows me? Hmph. Strange. But this is very interesting, especially if it helps me become free of this hellish nightmare._Now dubbed as Kazuhiro, he continued and put the double necklace with the even stranger symbol on his person. Letting it glint its onyx black shine, as obsidian would in the sun's light. A flash went off in his eyes as they widen; the two ladies before him couldn't help but break their emotionless masks with slight smirks.

_What's going on? I feel a shift of power…_ An ominous voice filled his head.

_You must be my new successor, Hara Kazuhiro. _Kazuhiro yelped in surprise, a bit unlike himself. _Who are you?_

_I am… Kuja._ Suddenly, again, he felt the shift of power wash over him physically and mentally until he felt like he could use a nice, peaceful slumber.

Outside, in the realm of the living instead of the mind, Kazuhiro's face broke into a sinister smile, this one filled with the underlying truth of hatred and malice. His eyes glowed a dimmed a dark, blood red with golden flecks that made his black hair even more so as dark.

"Why, hello again, ladies."

"Welcome, Kuja-sama." They replied at the same time again and came down on one knee, one with her right, the other- her left, as they showed their respect to their master.

Kuja- in Kazuhiro's body- just grinned more evilly, "Ah, it feels good to be back in a body again. This one is young and perfect for tuning. His petty hatred against us and my bloodline can sow the seeds that can manifest into great things."

A crinkle in his face showed up as his eyes turned even darker than was thought possible for his reddish tinged eyes.

"Hopefully, these little sheep will have been nothing like their parents- that'll be too sad. I can sense great, potent powers within them."

* * *

"So… let me get this straight… you were telling the _truth_with Yamazaki-kun?! We uncovered underwater living _humans_?!" Sakura nearly screeched, but she knew she would have to get her hyperventilating in check, lest the rest of her group come back to check on the 'debriefing' meeting the four were having currently.

Eriol sighed. It was just after they had an _interesting_run-in with people in the water, nearly being caught by the other four- Takashi, Rika, Naoko, and Chiharu- on the sly of returning above water.

"_Nearly._Though, I certainly didn't believe those myths we studied with the Elder held any truth. I merely was playing along with Yamazaki-kun. Some were truths, some were lies…" Before he could continued his disbelief's rant, Syaoran butted in gruffly.

"You mean we _learned_ some falsehoods by the Elder?"

"Obviously, _you_ weren't paying attention much, since you only believe what you could see, even then that's a bit of a coin toss for you." The boys narrowed their eyes at each other, one in obvious amusement; the other in discontent. _Like that time weeks ago, when we're pretty sure that those two…_Eriol shifted his eyes slightly to Tomoyo and Sakura, glistening from the sun's rays bouncing off the water droplets on them. _Plus, it wasn't like _**I** had _paid much attention in that class either, it was quite tedious if I do say so myself._

Tomoyo forced the two to stop their mini-brawl of minds and power with her still gentle, soothing, calm voice she had, seemingly not worried at all. "So, you didn't believe in what your…teacher told you?" She was sure what 'Elder' meant but she knew he was some mentor of some kind, "Basically, we've proven something unbelievable to the believable?"

Eriol grinned, "I think you have it, Tomoyo-san." Still, the four of them were tensing from slight tense shoulders to very stiff body. The information and discoveries they learned supposedly during their fun day ruined a little sunshine splash.

* * *

"Ryu, how come you're friends with me?" a childish high pitched voice asked. A girl with short auburn hair was swinging beside kid-Ryu during break in school. It had only been a few months since their initial meeting.

Ryu pondered about it for a moment, but he just looked across to the girl with a half-smile, "Just because! Besides, the more I got to know you Sakura, you're really nice!" Sakura just smiled back as broadly as she could.

"You know what my daddy says?"

"What?"

"He says I have to be strong. There are many people out there that I haven't met yet, and if I'm all gloomy and weak- I won't be able to be with them! My big brother sometimes teases me too, 'cause I'm such a crybaby…" Sakura babbled off as Ryu listened attentively like a kid enraptured.

"…and you know what?" Sakura continued, "I'm glad I was able to be a little stronger because I met you! So, Ryu, if you ever meet anyone special- 'cause you're my special friend- be strong! I'm sure you can do become great friends with them!"

That memory was forever ingrained within.

* * *

_Be strong… huh…_ Golden eyes flickered to a figure ahead of him, in this hot, heated day.

Meiling was in the sun, still doing a little training before it got too unbearable. Her forehead glistened with tears of sweat, her hair pinned up in a traditional bun; she was wearing comfortable shorts and a tank. Summer had arrived in Hong Kong quite quickly. She stopped for a quick breath, glancing his way.

She pouted as she put her hands on her hips, "Mou, Ryu!! Come train with me! You don't want to be a lazy slob do you?"

_I wonder what kind of strength can sustain this friendship, relative relation, and maybe more… _Ryu got up, thinking more of his past, his childhood. Remembering the good times he had when he first started school, the adventures he had. _Why can't I be more adventurous like my six-year-old self instead the cowardly guy I am now?_

"Concentrate!" Meiling's pouting face looked cute to Ryu as he came back to reality and blushed slightly under her gaze.

Ryu shook his head to get rid of the thoughts right now; ready stance and he was ready for the slight spar training today. But his mind kept shifting back to the past to compare his relationship with Meiling.

_What's does it mean to be strong…._He thought of all those times he fought against Eriol or Syaoran- always losing, but close to winning. It's not like he could win against the most trained kids of the generation.

To stand up against Sakura's- then- bullies and the bullies- now- of Meiling, especially since Syaoran and Eriol are gone.

To hold his feelings for Meiling withing, even though there were moments. Moments where she showed her most vunerable, most adorable… the list could go on as he switched back and forth from the sparring session, to the recesses of his mind.

_Everything is so much simpler as a kid…._He barely registered the ground under him as he faced a shadowed Meiling's face, a bit tired but enthusiastic. She moved from her holding position and jumped up and down in delight as Ryu sat up and viewed the scene.

_To be able to protect…_ His mind whispered. He wanted to protect her. To love her. To cherish her like she was a princess of royal blood. To be with her.

But could he?

_Be strong…_He inwardly smirked; brain power overused but satisfied for now. Ryu came up to Meiling and tousled her bun and mussed her hair.

"Let's celebrate with some dim sum, eh?" Casually, his nerves were running, but he would have to get used to it, he put his unoccupied hand in his pocket.

Meiling just laughed, "You know we're having dim sum this afternoon!" She stuck her tongue out at him and smiled all big-like, "Well, whatever, let's eat!"

Ryu smiled softly, thanking his childhood friend for confusing- but helpful- advice.

* * *

**End: The plot only unravels when one doesn't **_**not **_**truly**** wish for it. And that is the sad, hard truth because wondering is always there, hiding.**

**Thanks to **DJ Juliette, , and tehmusicluvr **for reviewing the previous chapter!**

**Julie-** Yeah, I know!! So this will be my last chapter for awhile 'cause my computer is acting all weird-like so I'll just put this a little on postpone and work on chapters in my brother's room!! Ha ha. Breathing underwater… I wish we could, and see too! Without all that gear… that would be awesome!!

**tehmusicluvr- **When I used to be real little, I always wanted to be a mermaid!! Yes, I came up with the little lie of the duo!! Yeah, I wanted this story to relate to CCS yet be entirely different, so hopefully I'm making it! I've read your Notebook Connection and it's really good!!

**-** Thank you! I really hope you enjoy the past and the upcoming chapters!!

**Again, sorry for the wait, and this is where I will leave you for a time until I settle down with the whole school thing! But, don't worry! Hopefully, my lazy butt will continue writing at a good speed and we'll have things rolling in not time! 'Til then!**

* * *

* * *


	16. The Mind's Own World

**Disclaimer:** You know I don't own CCS, but I'm just making sure ya got that!

Hey guys! School's started for a couple of days and _wow._ Being a freshman for high school well there goes my age mystery is sort of hard to get used to, but good thing I know lots of people I suppose! Sorry, if I don't update often now... I actually have an AP class and everything else is Gate or above so my classes are accelerated... with homework and assignments! But, that's what I have free time and weekends to work on too! Thanks for all you guys who's stuck it there and kept reading this little (not really little) story of mine!

Anyway, the authoress has a challenge, readers!! At the end, it'll contain all details, so enjoy the chapter and go ahead!

* * *

**Begin: Thoughts reveal who we are more than actions and words can. They reveal **_**lots**_** more.**

* * *

Ryu smiled softly, thanking his childhood friend for confusing- but helpful- advice.

* * *

_Where is it? I know we- or more like Wei- put those volumes somewhere. Especially since Elder insisted we continued learning more about the worlds and their stories they have to tell…_ Eriol was looking through the study part of the apartment Wei, Syaoran, and he shared. The piles of books were all but surrounding him as he seemingly looked calmly but frantically for what he was searching for.

It was now Sunday, about a week after that sun and water adventure, and about one and a half weeks into summer vacation. It has been over two months since Eriol and Syaoran met Sakura and Tomoyo. Nothing has happened since there water adventures; no one brought up those subjects again.

Eriol thought to himself, wondering if the girls' were going to take back their offer to help them in whatever the mission entrails. He smiled a little sadistically, it wouldn't be a surprise.

Finally, he found what he was searching for. Old, weathered books that must contain precious information. Then, he frowned; a volume was missing. It would have helped to have all of them; especially if the one that was missing held the things he sought.

"I have it."

Eriol spun around, nearly knocking his glasses off, as he faced toward their bedroom's entry to find Syaoran leaning on the open door with the book being held by its spine, worn green velvet covered the pages that were golden with information, information that they would need.

Messy brown hair atop his head mussed even more as Syaoran threaded a hand of his through it while he said, "It's really unbelievable."

His cousin and partner raised an eyebrow, "How so?"

Syaoran gazed at what lay in his hands that went through so much training for a fourteen-turning fifteen-year-old. "The _lie_ you told with Yamazaki… there _are _human underwater… in a sense."

Eriol wanted to see the book. "What else did I say was true?"

"I don't know much more; the book only tells us things in a roundabout way," Syaoran rolled his eyes as he gave a tired sigh, "Just like all history books that have no to slim clue about the subject they're talking about." He handed the book to Eriol, who quickly but carefully scanned the book for the details he needed.

"Emerald… Palace… Emerald Palace…" Eriol mumbled, his eyes quickly moving from right to left rapidly. He looked up to state, "It's not in here… but I know for sure that we saw something a definite dark green like emerald…" Syaoran thought back on it, but suddenly his focus turned to something else.

Or some_one_ else.

He remembered Sakura's eyes as she was about to fall in the hallway near the beginning. The time in her dreams when they showed fear. When they were glittering with childlike happiness in the sea… He shook his head; he shouldn't be thinking about her. Or anything like that.

"…-mething about the Eternal Rank. That's strange. I don't remember anything about that in our teachings with Elder, do you, little cousin?" Eriol interrupted his musings, startling Syaoran that he didn't even comment or glare at the cousin remark.

"No, neither have I," Syaoran said still a bit off in his thoughts; Eriol looked up, an eyebrow raised at his behavior. _Strange, usually he gives some retort…_He saw the look on Syaoran's face and just looked back down at the book again, trying to hide that smirking grin. _How rare it is to see Syaoran lose focus…_

But, his eyes harden. _We can't afford any mistakes. Especially, if those people come. They did __**murder**__ Syaoran's father._

_At least… as far as we are concerned._ He remembered when he was little and he had hatred for the Li Council; some were just downright not good- they used the position for bad but no one seemed to see through it. His eyes harden even more as he clutched the book more tightly.

Though, Hiiragizawa Eriol would never admit it that his cousin was a precious friend to him.

* * *

Sakura stared up her ceiling for the umpteenth time today. Like yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that.

It wasn't like the summer held nothing for her; far from it. She was kept busy, but between those times of idle chores, she was there with the ceiling again.

_Did I actually hear a mermaid? And see a palace and city underwater? What did that voice mean…?_

She thought back on the school interrogation that Eriol asked such strange questions about Tomoyo and her heritage. Those thoughts brought her back to her mother.

_Okaa-san… where are you? I really need your help._ Sakura was silently praying to her mother, where ever she may be. _Strange things have happened to me this new school year; some good, some bad. I've made new friends, I've discovered new things… but I'm so confused._

_What should I do?_ Her thoughts twisted and turned with that question. Things just kept happening around her; Sakura lifted her right arm up above her and her bed that she lied on. You can barely tell, but there in a certain light you can catch the slight sliver of a scar. A scar that was contracted by a dream.

To Sakura, the arm seemed to not be apart of her as her thoughts were emptied; she observed the arm like a scientific experiment, yet not.

Slowly, her other arm came into her vision as it made it way to the other, seemingly detached arm. Her heart ached a little. Suddenly, winds all but swirled around her arms, caressing them gently, but everything else in her room was disturbed.

Sakura sat up. _What was that?_ She turned to look at her window… but it was closed. _So how did the wind get in here?_ She knew her door was open part way, but that type of wind would have blown it back with some sort of noise. Gently, she hopped off her bed and took her time crossing her room to the door.

_Wind…_ Again, her heart clenched slightly. In fear, anticipation, anxiety, or all of those emotions, she didn't know. She remembered the time she was falling from the Arts Building from the academy. Syaoran created some sort of wind barrier to keep them from falling. _Wind…_ This time she didn't think it- it _came_ as a soft spoken whisper.

Flying, floating… When she was diving down in the depths of the ocean last week, she felt like that, but they were _underwater_. She didn't know why, but she felt a delight feeling like that. She glanced down at her hands, which were at her side now.

"Hoe?!"

_What is going _**on**_?!_

* * *

_Amamiya… Magical powers… Underwater life… What have we discovered?_ Tomoyo Daidouji pondered. She herself was doing some thinking in a mini-library of her house. Hair pulled back in a ponytail except her front bangs with an old working shirt and casual jeans, Tomoyo just looked like a ragged, tired teenage girl in a library.

Alone at home- again- was a bit solitary, but it gave her time she needed to search for what she was looking for. _Album, album, album… I know there should be a family album somewhere in our house._ She also had cleaned the not-so-frequently visited place up a bit, to the maids' horror- it wasn't her job or chore, but it kept herself busy and one less thing for the maids to do.

'_Kaa-san always cherished Sakura-chan's mom as a best friend as far as I know, but she definitely dislikes Kinomoto-san… Even though, Sakura's father always smile to her and all; he's such a nice person. Always caring for Sakura-chan and smiling and be there._

_I wonder what Otou-san was like…_Tomoyo froze at that thought. She hasn't thought about her missing father in ages. She mentally and physically shook her head to clear away from that thought.

It had been years since her father _left_ her mother. She couldn't even remember anything about him. After all, he left when she was almost two. Her only close family was her mother, but she wasn't one to stay at home since she is the CEO of her own company of toys and merchandise; Tomoyo knew Sonomi Daidouji loved her just as much as she could. Tears sprung surprisingly to Tomoyo's usual gentle lavender eyes.

Again, she shook her head, _Don't go there, Tomoyo. You need that album._ But, she was having second thoughts about finding the family album. She slumped up on a soft chair in thought. _What if… _**he's**_ in the album? What would I do? _Tomoyo closed her eyes in thoughtfulness; she was scared of what she would do if he was in what she seek.

_I don't know…_

Leaving her thoughts trailing down that path, Tomoyo dozed off.

A little ways off in the library, lay a book. It was slightly worn, but other than that it looked new. Dressed in black and decorated in silver near the edges, on the cover was a picture in the center covered by a thin metallic oval frame.

A picture of a father, a mother, and a very tiny, baby daughter.

* * *

_Stop._ Syaoran's mind was either playing tricks on him or going crazy. Maybe both. He was walking around scenic Kyoto, where there wasn't as much bustling city stuff, but close enough to his apartment and places he recognized to not get lost.

Ever since they held off researching their adventure's truth, these past two days when they _did_ started researching about the Emerald Palace, his mind never stopped spinning toward _her_ eyes, Kinomoto Sakura.

He never knew how that girl affected him so. When they first met, she was doing a splendid somersault in the air when he caught her figure. Her captivating eyes captured his next. Again, they- silently- took his breath when he caught her before she fell in front of their homeroom.

Those eyes opened up most of her world to him. A world he never experienced to that sort of level. Freedom. Happiness. Life.

He just had no idea.

* * *

**End: History can repeat its self, but the future has one thing the past doesn't. The freedom to **_**choose.**_** The present is too fast paced for us to do anything but rely on our instincts of right and wrong. Which ever you prefer- past, present, future- there's always something wrong with it. Just stick with life and what it entails.**

* * *

**Review me!! I really want to know what some of you guys think, you know? But, that's okay if you still think you aren't up for it!**

**Thanks to **tehmusicluvr **for reviewing!**

**Lexi (aka tehmusicluvr) - **I know I've already replied to ya, but it's just so you get recognition and thanks for reviewing my past chapter! Plus, it's cool to see what I come up with replies to your guys' reviews! Surprising that Takashi told a truth (I'm gasping… "NO?!")? Half-truth, half-lie, you'll see which parts are lies and which are truth in the distant future… and I do mean distant unless I want to speed it up.

**

* * *

**

**CHALLENGE!**

**It's not really a challenge (I don't think) but if any of you guys know any special holidays that different cultures celebrate and it's a big deal- Tell me!! I might be able to put in it my plot somehow and everything, because you know, Hikari no Kiseki Academy is a place where _all_ sorts of different people from different cultures meet and become highly educated! Cookies for all who try! Don't forget you can email me, private message, or just review it!  
I just need to know basically, when is it, how long, what do you do, what's the reason, et cetera, et cetera. I'm sure you get the whole thing! Please and thank you!**

'**Til then!**


	17. The Wheels' Divination aka The Turning

**Disclaimer: **Nah, I could never own something as awesome as CCS…

Update 11/15: format of ANs and review replies changed (this goes for chapter 13, 14,15, and 16 as well)

* * *

**Begin: Chess is not just a game of mind, it plays well- or not so well- with your heart.**

* * *

He just had no idea.

* * *

_What the hell? I can't control my body anymore! _Kazuhiro knew he was still himself, yet not. His mind tried to struggle against the force that held him down, or at least seemed to.

_**Don't worry, you're in good hands.**_An older, more sinister voice popped out. He seemed like he was snickering at Kazuhiro like he was a little child.

Kazuhiro didn't like this intrusion of privacy or whatever it was. He was irked, as well, that he was being treated like a child. _Who the hell are _you_? What's wrong with me? What's happening?_

_**Nothing's wrong at all… You're quite a strong vessel aren't you?**_The snicker was intangibly there. What's more, Kazuhiro still didn't know what was going on._**I am Kuja… Let me just introduce myself as your great-many times over- ancestor. Since you are probably the only one of this generation- my successor- let's just say that I am…merely getting back what belongs to this family.**_

Kazuhiro remembered something. _You're Kuja of the great time when you took all of the Eternal Rank's power? And cursed our kind through hell and back! _You_ are the very reason for my hatred, you vile old man!_ He was beside himself in the knowledge he now bathed in. _You are what has caused us- your own people- to suffer from your foolish actions! I want freedom away from you and all before me- I shall be different!_

Kuja interrupted him, curt and hardened. _**You think it was all successful, taking the Eternal Rank? You impudent fool. I've suffered through centuries and centuries, trying to exact my revenge and take what was rightfully mine!**_Something like a pulsating electrical shock washed through Kazuhiro's sense, overcome slightly in pain and surprise.

_**Old I may be… but I have the knowledge and the sources to break you from this family's grasp and its wretched curse.**_Promises were starting to begin piling up as Kuja tried enticing Kazuhiro into a slight submission- not that he knew, of course. _**You are strong. You might be able to set us all free.**_

Kazuhiro pondered that thought to himself.

Again, Kuja's voice emotionally hardened to a stoic, malevolent tone. _**Last generation, I was swept away and weakened, but this time you and I shall create something to even destroy those who oppose us**__!_

_Pray tell, dear ancestor of mine,_Kazuhiro started, a bit sarcastic with his ancestor remark, _but where are we?_

_**Why in your own mind, of course, dear successor.**_Again the sneer showed through his tone of voice, but it started to fade away near the end, when Kazuhiro tried to protest, wanting to understand more in whatever situation he was now dragged into.

He had no idea.

* * *

Kuja- well, Kazuhiro's body- smiled, not one of pure delight but of decisive malice. He nodded toward Kara and Sara, both who bowed they head down immediately.

"Preparations for…?" Sara asked, her head of red veiling her face.

"Nothing, but observing now. My foolish boy as already tried to attack one of them. I want to know weaknesses and strengths. Some of them aren't well-informed nor trained. Learn what you can."Kuja turned to Kara, "You check up things upon this modern-like Hong Kong. See how some of our _friends_ are faring. Report anything suspicious.

"Of course," Kara replied, whilst Sara left, getting ready to go to Japan.

Kuja just situated himself atop the "throne" where Kazuhiro had put in his small abode in Hong Kong. Small, hidden, and perfect start for the operation of the generation, his legs crossed as he gently put his chin on the crook of his hand, his elbow resting on his raised leg.

"Let the games begin."

* * *

Kara and Sara.

Sara and Kara.

Two women. One fate lit their lonely path with only each other to comfort each other.

All they ever had were each other. In mind, heart, and soul.

Then, they met Kuja.

But, that story was for another time. Right now, Kara was changing to something more subtle and very camouflaging. She sighed, her peachy-colored curled bob floated as she gently removed and changed her clothing.

"Sister?" Kara's heart thumped back into her throat; she turned and faced the crestfallen Sara at her doorstep. She made her way to her little sister, a step at a time, yet her stomach felt heavier._ It'll be fine…_ a part of her mind said, _but, Kuja forgot… _sneered another part.

"We'll be fine, as long as we do our missions efficiently, Sara…" Kara didn't know if she was trying to reassure herself or her sister. Her sister's flow of lovely scarlet red shook slightly, a bit unsure. Sara gave her a watery smile, at best.

Kara turned her head, scared, her cerulean eyes downward. This would be their first time apart from each other. Separating would take a toll on their hidden powers, but it also would leave them aching for each other- they _never_ were so far apart from each other like they were order to do so now.

This would be their first time leaving each other's safe haven.

It might as well be their last.

* * *

_Xiao Lang…_Black hair flowed slightly in the miraculous light wind in the humid city of Hong Kong against pale flesh. Still straight, her hair twirled around Meiling, so slow, serene, and calm. But, the young lady's thoughts were not.

She was tired, Meiling was. It had been a couple of months already, and her heart still went out to Syaoran in Japan. She wanted to _go._But, she couldn't; she agreed- on Ryu's behalf as well- that Ryu and herself would leave for Japan _if_Syaoran and Eriol don't return with their _full_mission completed. Meiling wasn't so sure, yet she had a sinking feeling she was going to wait a whole year and then some before she could chase after him. _Auntie Yelan did say "full" mission._ _Whatever that means._

These days went on and on for Meiling, meshing together until it was just basically a blur and her standing or sitting somewhere secluded and out-of-the way from others. It just wasn't the same.

She even missed Eriol, with his entire mysterious demeanor and everything. Things just weren't right in Hong Kong now; she felt she had to live everyday forcefully- it took so much of her energy to do so. Meiling hoped she never had to experienced this again once she met up again with Syaoran.

But, her conscious told her disturbing things.

_What if… he's with another girl? A girl that captivates his heart and ensnares him into her trap?_Meiling wished it wouldn't be so, but her cousin was quite handsome, not to mention his offhand behavior attracted many a girl back here in Hong Kong; who said his "charm" wouldn't work in foreign countries? Meiling groaned; she was supposed to be _cheering_ herself up, not make herself go mad!

What else could she think about than Xiao Lang?

Meiling sighed again. It was useless; she'd tried but it would always ending up back to him. Always. She heaved another sigh full of despair.

It seemed like a heavy burden, but whenever she saw him, it seem to float. A happiness welled up inside her, bursting with joy at seeing him, when, at times, she couldn't. He was her very world.

But, that world seem to shatter a little more every day… What could she do?

"-ling?" The aforementioned girl's head snapped up in attention, giving her mind's eye some slight vertigo… _Whoa…_

His black hair glinted off with the sun's rays of today and he was grinning gently, though if Meiling looked upon more closely, she would have saw that glint of hurt and tinge of sadness.

"…R…yu?" Meiling finally stuttered out. _He seems… different._All Meiling could see was his slightly slumped shoulders, his usually messy locks which were shadowing his face, and that he seemed tense for some reason. "Is something wrong?" Her ruby eyes showered her concern; Ryu heard it in her voice, but he couldn't look at her. Not when she was stuck in _that _listless mood, when she was contemplating something concerning _him._ She was started to get into a habit of this ever since _he_ left.

He just couldn't compete with what her heart set on. At first, he was going to cheer her up like any good cousin would do, what he would do regardless, but he saw that far away look in her eyes. He heard that longing sigh of hers; could almost taste the near tears she was slowly driving herself to. It was madness for him, a sinking depression laid upon him as he took what seemed to he like heavier steps to her direction. The direction to a hopeless endeavor.

Ryu didn't know why he even tried. For his infatuation? Was he so stubborn as to keep going, to keep trying against the odds? Her heart was already won, yet not accepted. But… but, one day it will be. Something inside of him clenched painfully. Not physically, but like an aching that can not be filled, can not be released from its wanting, its needing.

Ryu, his head still down, his eyes on the verge of glittering things that only girls shown publically on occasion, turned his head away as he heard her steps shift closer to him. He didn't want her pity, but he couldn't move, wouldn't. His feet felt like blocks of lead.

"What's wrong…?" _What can I do? You suddenly show up all dispirited like… Please tell me Ryu…_Meiling inwardly cringed at the sight of his slump body. It wasn't unconscious or dead, but it might as well be, with the aura Ryu was casting upon himself.

_I can't tell her._Ryu was torn inside, his body just hung there without any life as his mind and heart battled.

_What can I do…?_

* * *

"Li-kun?" Chiharu started, surprised to see the lanky boy around. Next to her, Takashi was grinning like a fool, being himself as he greeted Syaoran, "Yo."

Syaoran seemed slightly shell-shocked, being awoken from his reverie; he gave a slight smile and nod. Chiharu swooned on the inside, _Li-kun actually smiled!_ She noticed how quickly he had become friends with a certain dense, but lovable girl…

"What brings you here, Li-kun?" Takashi asked as they walked in time together, the three of them.

Syaoran felt sheepish, but he didn't show it, "I just wanted to know how the city was around, so…"

Chiharu butted in, cheerfully, "Well then! We all should get together to have a city tour! Kyoto's the mix of both present and past! Probably future too, but Tokyo is more like that! Plus, you and Hiiragizawa-kun have _got_to tell us more about Hong Kong!" She settled down slightly, realizing she was babbling to the almost _stoic _Syaoran Li.

He just nodded absent-mindedly, a little touched on the inside. Usually nobody approached him as just an "ordinary" teenager- or kid for that matter- so the revelation was a bit strange.

Chiharu stammered out, filling in the slight silence that was left in the summer heat of Kyoto, "So… what do you say, Li-kun? A tour and questionnaire?"

Takashi grinned, "Let's not forget stories!" Chiharu mock-frowned at him as she _accidentally _misstepped and landed almost the whole front half of his shoe, "So sorry, Takashi!" the lilt in the voice betrayed her "sorry-ful" apology; Takashi just smiled on, unaffected.

Syaoran raised his eyebrows slightly, _What an interesting pair…_"I wouldn't mind…" In Syaoran terms meaning 'It's okay by me.' Chiharu inwardly cheered.

"Let's set a date later, ne? Takashi and I have to go! See you in school, Li-kun!" Chiharu bade farewell to Syaoran as she and Takashi left Syaoran, a bit in a daze after that quick good-bye.

Not knowing that Syaoran could still hear them, Takashi bickered teasingly with Chiharu, "You sure you aren't falling for Li-kun all of the sudden are you?" Chiharu laughed, then blushed while she half-heartedly punched him in the arm.

"Of course not…" she added in an undertone, "BecauseIreallylikeyou." Takashi chuckled, and somehow their bodies seemed closer to each other. "Sure, sure."

_Such a queer couple…_he trailed off, berating himself. Since when, did the great Syaoran Li even _think_ about such frivolous things like those relationships?

Something must be messed up in his mind.

* * *

**End: What could be more confusing than one's self?**

* * *

**Thanks to** Airi Kawabe **for reviewing!**

**Airi Kawabe (that sounds so cool; aka Lexi)-** Ha ha, thanks! I'll try!

**Okay…. Sorry! I know I'm not getting chapters out fast enough or whatever, so please be patient and please still enjoy this story!! Plus, if anybody would please reply to my "challenge" on the chapter prior (before) this one, so I won't have to do research and stuff! I know that sounds so selfish…**

**Well, I'm hoped you enjoyed reading it…. ****Review!**


End file.
